A Blessing In Disguise
by Katinka the Brave
Summary: NWZ- a challenge in honour of Zorro’s 100 year Anniversary. Victoria receives a dangerous letter and mysterious proclamations appear in the pueblo. Is there a connection? What consequenses has it to the alcalde? This time Zorro has a challenge.
1. Zorro’s 100 year anniversary

In honour of Zorro's 100th anniversary the fanfiction writers have been challenged to write a short story including:

1\. Zorro uses his whip

2\. A sword fight

3\. A near miss from a bullet

4\. A wrongful imprisonment

5\. A 'Z' slashed into something

And also 5 inclusion of the following:

1\. Jumping a canyon on horseback

2\. A kiss

3\. A gift of a rose

4\. A near miss coming out of a secret passage

5\. Drinks with a sergeant

6\. A drink tossed in someone's face

7\. Sneaking into/ out of jail

8\. A deathbed confession

9\. Zorro swinging from a chandelier

10\. Tornado/ Toronado fends off a foe

It's also New World's Zorro's 30th anniversary. Since that has always been my favourite Zorro series, this story is set directly after the last episode of the New World Zorro series. I hope you will enjoy this unbeta-ed story. Feel free to post reviews or send some private messages. I will certainly read them all.

But for now, have fun reading! Every day I will post a new chapter as the story has been finished writing and ready to be posted. The first chapter will be posted on the 9th of August 2019.

Happy Anniversary Zorro!


	2. Another Death

'Do you remember when Gilberto was just about to shoot you, he said he was not only going to kill you, he was going to kill …' Don Alejandro stopped walking and turned to his son. With a touch on his son's sleeve he made his son face him as well and continued his question, 'then he never finished. What do you suppose he was going to say?'

A deep sighed escaped Diego's lips stalling answering his father.

'I am afraid we will never be certain,' Diego started saying.

'Sí, sí, I know, son,' don Alejandro saw through his son's diversion. 'The man just was too certain about something concerning you. And I want to know what. What else was there to reveal other than you were his younger brother?'

Suddenly a thought occurred, 'you don't have any illegitimate offspring, do you?'

Diego's eyes grew large at the thought, 'no!'

He practically screamed his denial, 'no, definitely not!' And more embarrassed he added, 'that simply isn't possible.'

Don Alejandro sighed out of relief. He never thought he would have had this worry harbouring somewhere in his mind.

'Then what,' don Alejandro couldn't finish his sentence as two guards of Risendo entered the plaza shouting repeatedly, 'Zorro is dead!'

People at the plaza turned to the soldiers. Mendoza hurried out of the cuartel after hearing the commotion on the plaza.

'Where is our commander? Where is Emissary Risendo?'

'What about Zorro?' Mendoza questioned instead of answering.

'Zorro is dead,' the guardsman repeated more steadily than he shouted it the first time.

Victoria had come closer when the two guards arrived noisily. She heard the statements and rolled her eyes, 'Not again!'

'Are you certain,' Mendoza kept his head cool. It wasn't the first time someone, whether they were strangers or the alcalde, claimed to have killed Zorro or having seen him dead.

'We found him in de canyon under a big pile of rocks,' the other guardsman answered Mendoza. 'From what we have seen, no one could have survived a collision of rocks like what must have happened.'

Their corporal was also approaching the group, 'what is it Luíz?'

'We found Emissary Risendo on the large rocks of the Diablo canyon after we heard a big blast. He ordered us to search the canyon for Zorro and kill him when we find him.'

The first continued, 'there we found him. Let's better say, his body. Look here we have his hat and a piece of his cape, as far as we could retrieve it from underneath the debris.'

A silence filled the plaza. Uncomfortable guardsman Luíz repeated his earlier question, 'where is the Emissary?'

'It's not possible,' Victoria was the first to recover. She was about to say more, when someone put an arm around her shoulder. When she looked at her side, she noticed Diego, his eyes giving a silent message to stay out of it, before he turned his attention to the uniformed men. The corporal had ignored Victoria completely. 'The Emissary isn't among us anymore, Luíz.'

Alcalde De Soto had emerged from the church with a tight expression on his face, but relaxed when he noticed everything was under control.

He wanted to keep it that way. 'When you don't have a body, then don't claim Zorro is dead. The last thing this pueblo needs, is having criminals to try their luck with the folk hero be gone. As much as I hate to admit it, Zorro brought in some criminals in the past.'

'It sounds like you have changed your mind about this Zorro,' the corporal raised his eyebrows.

'I claim nothing of this sort,' De Soto glared at the corporal. 'My first priority is the pueblo's safety.'

Because of the grim sphere and the recent happenings, nobody dared to contradict their alcalde.

'Prepare your leave, corporal.'

The corporal was a wise man and nodded. With a shake of his head he ordered his men to retreat to the cuartel.

Without acknowledging the citizens De Soto went to his office.

'I don't know about you, Diego,' don Alejandro softly addressed his son. 'If you asked me, I think we have had more than enough excitement for even a year. I am going home.'

'Not so fast,' doctor Hernandez interrupted. 'I want to have a look at both of you first.'

Without giving the eldest caballero a chance to protest, he supported his limping patient into the direction of his humble home, where he received his patients some of the time.

Victoria got aware of Diego's haggard appearance, even though he still had his arm around her shoulder. When she met his eyes, she sensed there were so many things going on in this quiet man that it had him completely silenced. She felt at a loss herself too and still couldn't comprehend what they had just witnessed. But she just knew, she had to say something to Diego for standing by her side. 'Gracias, for being here with me.'

A very faint smile touched the corners of his mouth and his gaze on her softened.

'Doctor Hernandez is right,' Victoria turned to see the man and his patient crossing the plaza. In her movement Diego's arm left her shoulder and slowly descended to his side.

As the doctor's home was at the same side of the plaza as Victoria's establishment, both noticed citizens returning to the tavern. The people had a lot to talk about. Victoria knew she was in for a busy day again, but was reluctant to leave Diego. 'I suppose you will be returning to the hacienda after the doctor saw you.'

'Eh yes,' Diego managed to say, 'I think that would be the best.'

Victoria would be too preoccupied with her customers, but she probably would also want to discuss today's happenings. 'Will you be alright?'

Victoria squared her shoulders and confirmed.

'You know you are always free to visit us, or ask us for anything?'

'Gracias Diego,' Victoria softly touched Diego's upperarm. Since it was Diego's right arm he cringed under her touch.

'Oh I am sorry!' Victoria felt awkward and wanted to make up.

'It's alright,' Diego soothed. 'I understand your message. I am going.'


	3. The Recovery

'How long did the doctor say, your father would probably need to recover?' Victoria inquired thoughtful while she sat down with her friend. Just after siesta when Victoria had opened her doors again, she saw Diego strolling into her establishment. She hadn't seen much of him in town lately and was positively surprised to have him visit her in her tavern at this time of the day. As he was her only customer, she decided to have a drink with him and catch up the stories.

'Maybe another two weeks,' Diego answered after having sipped his orange juice. 'Depending on him to be more cautious, so to speak.'

'Your father can be head strong,' Victoria agreed.

'Definitely,' Diego smiled thinking that his father wasn't the only one, 'it took me quite some talks to persuade him to stay in bed or at least in the hacienda, but I guess his last fall from his horse had him convinced he would only do more damage than good going on like he did.'

Victoria reminded that day well, she was there when he came to town. Doctor Hernandez had allowed him to go for a short ride. Instead he rode the entire morning, proclaiming he wasn't going to ride till sundown. He had stopped at the tavern to do some business with the neighbour caballeros. After lunch he wanted to mount Dulcinea again, but ripped open his barely healed wounds. It was pure luck Diego was in town with the cart. Felipe had to drive the cart with don Alejandro home, making Diego to deal with don Alejandro's famous horse. 'Poor don Alejandro, but I understanding, the work has to be done around the hacienda.'

Diego watched her thoughtful for a moment.

'I mean,' Victoria started explaining, sensing having hurt her friend, 'running a large estate like your father's, I understand he cannot expect you to do the entire job. You also have work to do for the Los Angeles Guardian and I am sure you haven't fully recovered yourself yet.'

On Diego's face a small smile appeared. She finally was getting the picture if only it were the tip of an iceberg. Still, she didn't know he was roaming the area when bandits were causing trouble, while he made sure nobody knew Zorro was still around. Diego only blessed every day that the alcalde had raised no new taxes or hatched other wild plans to capture him.

'I should thank you for having come to the hacienda to keep him company for a while. I also apologize for not having been a good host then.' Diego covered her delicate small hand with his large one to make certain his compliment and apology made impact. And it had the intended result.

'How are you really doing, Diego?' Her other hand closed his, while her eyes bore into his.

'I am fine,' Diego replied, wishing he could have more rest.

'You look tired,' Victoria contradicted.

'I lack my beauty sleep,' Diego dared to joke, but noticed she was looking through him.

'I doubt you have had much sleep at all, Diego,' Victoria stood up to refill his glass even though Diego physically protested. 'It's on the house.'

In the same breath she continued her speech, 'I know you were wounded as well. Gilberto wasn't known for a poor swordsman. I still see your ever so perfect attire torn and covered with blood. Your whole being was beaten up if you asked me. Anyway you had never let anyone know how bad you were hurt, but I noticed it wasn't something.'

Diego tried to block his memories of that terrible day casting his vision on the wood grains of her table.

'Then taking over the management of the hacienda at day and working in the evening for the press ...'

She noticed Diego looking up and explained before continuing her preach, 'I noticed your lights Diego. And during siesta today I saw Esperanza down your Office. You definitely haven't had the amount of sleep you were used to.'

Diego realised his beauty was more alert than he had given her credit for. It even made him wonder if she hadn't made the connection. As Zorro he had appeared a few times at night. He wanted to keep the impression Zorro was dead, but not on her account. He didn't want to hurt her and therefore appeared the same evening.

'Zorro.' The relief of him seeing alive was obvious.

Slowly Zorro let himself in, but couldn't hide his stiffness because of his injuries, when he dropped in. Victoria was instantly at his side to help him enter her room, 'You're hurt!'

'Don't worry,' Zorro was quick to respond, 'I am bandaged.'

Victoria's thoughts were running fast and several possible scenes entered on her retina. Instead of giving them more thought, she asked what had happened.

Zorro shivered and simply said, 'it was a trap.'

Victoria waited for him to continue, but he didn't. Not knowing what to say she closed their distance and bodily comforted him. After a while he only managed to say. 'It was a terrible day. I never hope to experience being so close to death again.'

Victoria held him as long as he needed, repeating over and over again that he was safe and that time would heal all wounds.

'Well, time has always a way to tell,' Diego said avoiding talking about his sleep-ins habits let alone his lazy impression he gave the whole pueblo. 'And since I am here, catching up with a good friend I should think my beauty sleep is not at stake.'

Victoria looked up to search his eyes when she felt a déjà vu of the day when Gilberto had died and Zorro had appeared. Something about Diego made her think of Zorro's state of being. Zorro was definitely not his real self. She still thought he shouldn't have come to her as he was hardly able to move, but he wanted to make her put worries over him at ease by showing up.

When he was finally able to say something, she hadn't expect him to voice, 'I am not sure what impact this whole episode had on our esteemed alcalde and therefore ask you not to let him know you have seen me.'

When Zorro had left, reality struck Victoria. His words of wanting to remain dead repeated over and over in her mind. She understood he wanted to let the legend go and have the man step out of the shadows, but realisation she could have lost him that day and never knowing who he really was, gave her a new dimension on life. She desperately wanted to know the man behind the mask and promised herself she would find out the real man. Even, if he hadn't told him herself.

'I ...' a moment Victoria was at a loss for words, 'I hope your father appreciate how much you do for the hacienda as I appreciate you being here now.'

Her bright smile warmed Diego's heart. He got lost in her eyes wanting to say so much more, but he felt totally speechless. He tried to hide it by taking another sip of her delicious juice. It only made him wanting for just more than this drink and her holding his hand in comfort.

When his heart was beating its regular rhythms again he managed to drive Cupid out and respond, 'it was too long ago I was able to enjoy a moment of good companionship and of course I am curious after some good piece of news. Since most gossip is exchanged here, I hoped you have something to share with the pueblo's journalist.'

Victoria sat back in her chair while she raised her eyebrow. Diego knew she felt being on terms with the Diego she knew.

'Well,' Diego probed, 'care to share something interesting of latest happenings?'

He even raised his eyebrows suggestively, making her laugh.

'I am afraid to disappoint you, señor,' Victoria answered, 'nothing sleazy to mention. However, ...'

When Diego left the tavern he had a few subjects for the paper to write, but also some information he had to investigate, like who was the new caballero, who bought the old 'Mendez' hacienda last week. He was curious after the new owner, as Victoria mentioned that the workers frequently had visited the tavern but only kept to themselves. Mostly the newcomers tried to mingle in.

It was something to give a second thought. For now he had to return to the hacienda while his thoughts were on a splendid time with this lovely woman. If only his arm didn't throb as much as it did this moment and his father was back on his feet again, his life would be perfect. Victoria was definitely seeing him in a better light.

_-Z-_

_Because today it's Zorro's anniversary, this is a bonus chapter. Only for today I post two chapters._

_Hope you have a good time reading._


	4. Independence

A whole day in the saddle wasn't what Diego was looking for, but he had no choice as the cattle had to be moved to their other pastures. Since don Alejandro couldn't join them, Diego knew he had to be there. He couldn't help but feel the pressure of Victoria's information on some subjects that also had to be investigated. Torn between both duties he decided to have Felipe do some research for the Los Angeles Guardian, while he rode out with the vaqueros. It would be a long day and his sitting bones were already hurting. Last night he had ridden as Zorro to capture some bandits. Earlier in the afternoon Mendoza and his men had passed the hacienda on their way back to the cuartel to fetch fresh horses.

'Hola, don Diego,' greeted the stout sergeant and slowed down his horse, 'we haven't seen much of you lately. How is don Alejandro doing?'

'Sergeant,' Diego greeted, reining in Esperanza, 'he is slowly recovering. What brings you here?'

'We were on patrol and heard some bandits were causing trouble on the road. Some passengers were ambushed on the road from San Bernardino to Santa Barbara. They knew how to get away and find us. We went to find the bandits, but our horses are getting tired.'

'You must have ridden a long time then,' Diego sympathised.

'Si,' Mendoza nodded as did his hat, 'my back is already sore, but we must change horse and return.'

'It's good to know you are dedicated to protect our small pueblo.'

'My men could also use a small break for refreshment,' his eyes started to sparkle, 'and I hope señorita Escalante has some tamales left for me.'

Diego chuckled, 'I should have known. You should hurry then. It's far past lunchtime.'

'Madre de Dios, I should.' He nodded a farewell.

Diego watched Mendoza in full gallop joining his men going to the pueblo. He figured for the moment this job wasn't up to him but for the soldiers to do what they had to do. His job for now was gathering the cattle.

When the sun was ascending the sky quite high and the temperature was rising Diego watched his vaqueros wiping their faces with the back of their hands or their handkerchieves. 'Muchachos,' Diego waved the vaqueros to come, 'let's ride to the pueblo and see if Victoria has some refreshment for us.'

The vaqueros welcomed their master's suggestion and together they headed to the pueblo, which wasn't much farther away than the hacienda.

In the pueblo Felipe had kept himself busy with several tasks and excuses to remain lingering on the plaza. First his pinto needed a new horseshoe. Then he noticed he could help unload the luggage from the stagecoach travellers whom had come from San Pedro. He walked with them inside the tavern, introducing the travellers to Victoria. He remained a bit longer, when Victoria had offered him a drink for him helping to settle the travellers in their rooms. Not much later he dwelled at the fountain, trying to cool off. There the doctor noticed him and asked if he wanted to deliver some medicines for some patients. When he returned close to lunchtime he re-entered the tavern. When he sat down at one of the tables in the corner, he overheard a discussion between some rough looking types while finishing their drink. When the men paid and stood up to leave, Felipe decided to go after them.

One by one the group left through the front door making some new customers wait outside. Felipe also stood up and waited for the new visitors to enter.

When Felipe thought every newcomer had entered and dropped out, he practically bumped into Diego. 'Wow, Felipe!' The tall caballero exclaimed. 'What is the rush?'

Felipe signed he had no time for a talk, but Diego insisted getting an explanation as unconsciously his sixth sense kicked in. Felipe tried again not having time and headed to his pinto with Diego following him. 'You need to follow some men,' Diego translated Felipe's gestures. 'Who?'

Felipe shook his head.

'You don't know?' Diego interpreted.

After a confirmation Diego's jaw set tight, 'alright, go and be careful.'

At that Felipe urged his pinto into the direction of where the ruffians had disappeared. Felipe hoped he wasn't delayed too much.

With a sigh Diego watched his ward fade into the distance realising the young boy had grown a lot. With some sense of nostalgia he strode back to the tavern. His announcement of wanting to adopt the teenager was repeating in his mind over and over again. Last days, waiting for the papers of their attorney being made up, he started blaming himself for not having done it at an earlier date. At his younger aged Felipe probably needed knowing he had a home, a family much more than he does now. Still he couldn't forget his sparkling eyes when Diego announced it at the plaza a few weeks ago. The feelings of time having slipped through his fingers vanished instantly when he had crossed the pueblo's threshold.

'Diego,' Victoria exclaimed delighted to see her friend, 'I am happy to see you again.'

'Lucky me,' Diego said overwhelmed.

'I think that would be me,' Victoria beat him to it, 'all morning I have been hoping you would visit today.'

This was something new and he leaned relaxed against her counter to give her his full attention.

Despite he knew they had audience, Diego decided to flirt a little with her. It wouldn't hurt his image and hoped it would contribute to have her affections transfer from a certain masked bandit to him. 'I am flattered; I had no idea you were so eager to have me visit you. As I am here now, I am at your disposal.' To make an understatement he took her hand and bowed over her hand. He didn't dare kiss her hand as a gentleman should for fear she would find out his secret identity.

Victoria blushed all over, but liked Diego's playful attitude.

'In that case, señor De la Vega,' she paused and changed voicing her request, 'would you help me with some heavy crates? They need to be stored in the backroom.'

'Show me the way,' Diego's curiosity was getting the better of him and followed her into the kitchen. After the curtains closed the taproom got noisier. The citizens started speculating about what they heard and saw going on between the tavern owner and the rich bachelor. The real gossips tried to hush their fellow customers, hoping to hear what was said or happening behind the curtain. Alicia and Pilar never minded the stares and gossip and continued doing their jobs. Unintended they acted as chaperones because one of them almost instantly followed them to the kitchen to fetch a new bottle of special wine.

In the backroom Diego lifted one of the crates and put them on the directed spot. While he followed up her instruction she whispered, 'sorry to bother you with this, but I had to ask you something I didn't want to hear anyone else and I had no other way to talk to you about this.'

'What is it?' Diego turned to her and noticed her reaching out a letter.

He searched her eyes for an explanation. She only kept handing it out for him.

Without a word he took it, but didn't expect her to say in a louder voice, 'Diego, will you please take those other crates there. I will be right back.'

With a knowing glance she turned on her heels and headed to the taproom, leaving him alone with her letter.

Diego understood her intention and immediately read the letter quickly. After reading he hid it in his sash. Nobody else should read this information. He continued moving the crates at the same speed he read her letter. Sounds from the kitchen taught him the women were fetching the lunch orders.

Within five minutes, Victoria returned. The main question on this subject spinning in her mind was clearly reflected in her eyes. She hid it with her words though, 'have you heard anything concerning this from your connections?'

'In fact I did,' Diego had heard some rumours, but wasn't sure how serious they could be.

'I don't need to tell you to realise you have some dangerous information.'

Victoria nodded solemnly and fear shone from those bewitched brown eyes. Quickly the emotion changed, but kept her gaze on Diego, 'Oh Diego, I didn't tell you to put it all there. Let me help!' She called over shoulder, 'Alicia, will you get lunch to don Rodriquez and his companions. I'll need a few more minutes here.'

A smile tugged at Diego's lips when she looked back at him with an apologizing expression. With a raised eyebrow he complimented her acting skills. Even he was fooled a second. 'Thanks for moving those,' Victoria whispered and looked back at the letter in Diego's hands.

Diego scraped a crate pretending they were moving the crates again.

'What have you heard?' Victoria inquired on their earlier subject.

'Not much more than your brother mentioned in his letter,' Diego admitted having learnt even more by this. 'What will you do with it?'

'I cannot burn it, since it is the only connection with my brothers.' Victoria bit her lip thoughtful. 'I will need to hide it.'

A shudder ran down her spine thinking about the letter's contents, but also about someone else finding it. With a pleading expression she met Diego's observing eyes, 'I am sure this is interesting news for the paper? Will you investigate this?'

'Some information is very useful,' Diego agreed, thinking what he can do with the information. Noticing her indecision he proposed, 'burning it would be the wisest thing to do, but if you really don't feel up to it I have a safe place to hide it, if you have none.'

'Are you sure?' Victoria was surprised to say the least. 'I wouldn't want to involve you with this.' Both pushed the crate to make some noise to cover their conversation.

'And now that one Diego!' Victoria said louder again.

In a softer voice she added, 'it is already too dangerous us talking about this.'

'I assure you it is perfectly safe.'

'In that case, I would appreciate you taking it with you,' a burden fell off her shoulder. With both hands she encircled his free arm as if it were the last straw. 'Will you let me know what you found out?'

'I certainly will.'

With a wicked grin Victoria lectured him, 'Diego next time, will you please pay more attention to my instructions?!'

'My apologise, senorita,' Diego played along, 'I am afraid your eagerness to see me had clouded my brains.'

Victoria wasn't sure how to react. Diego covered up taking her hand and bowing over it again, 'I hope I wasn't too much of an inconvenience for you.'

It didn't help her erratic beating heart, nor the whispers from the spectators, to act on friendly foot with her best friend. She stammered something ending with, 'I imagine you care for some lunch.'

'Anything would be alright with me,' Diego smiled brightly, knowing he fuelled the gossip a little more.

'I be right there,' Victoria answered. With a bow Diego left to his vaqueros who received him with some teasing remarks, but quickly continued eating their lunch and discussing their earlier topics.


	5. Call for Freedom

'You have a lot of nerve,' Victoria's first customer said with a solemn expression. Victoria shook her head confused, silently listing the tasks and activities she had done to find out what the other person could possibly mean.

At the side of her establishment hung a large paper, challenging the locals to stand up against the current government. The paper was signed with Viva la Mexico.

Victoria felt fear running through her veins. The alcalde should never find this. Quickly she removed this traitorous piece of material with her patron watching every move. While she folded it into a tiny package, she got back to her daily routine, 'with what can I help you?'

'Breakfast por favor.'

Victoria nodded understandingly and moved to her kitchen. She would have loved to throw the parchment into the fire, but figured that Diego would be interested to see it for himself. She would go to his Office as soon as possible dreading the moment Ignacio De Soto would find her with this disturbing message. She was only lucky to have one of her overnight guests rising early and having a walk outside.

Until Alicia was in the tavern, she would wait and hope for Diego to come. It turned out to be a lucky day. 'Diego you are early.'

'Si,' Diego smiled at the lovely woman in front of him, 'I had some mail I wanted to send with the postcoach. I haven't missed it, have I?'

'No, it hasn't arrived yet.' Victoria noticed Diego relaxing, 'something important?' She hit her curiosity with a teasing smile.

'In fact,' Diego replied with a n enigmatic smile, 'it is. Since it is a letter, ...'

'To spread more rebellious thoughts,' De Soto finished for the dark haired caballero.

Before turning Diego heaved a sigh to keep his head cool.

'You have me on disadvantage, Ignacio,' Diego said with a bland expression, despite he suspected what was about to come.

'Don't play the fool with me, Diego,' the alcalde left out the honorific on purpose, while venom dripped off his tongue. 'You are the only one who is able to press large proclamations. And quickly have copies of it. You are under arrest.'

Two soldiers moved forward for Diego's arrest, but Diego resisted, 'I still don't understand.'

'This time you won't get out of this so quickly, Diego,' the alcalde warned, 'you are the only one would could have spread these battle cries. I never expedited you to commit treason to the crown.'

'You're not serious,' Victoria spoke up to Diego's defence, but the alcalde ignored her.

With a warming finger held up high he added, 'and don't hide behind your lame excuse of not being an early riser. We have seen that you can get up early when necessary.'

With a wave he commanded his men to take Diego with him.

While they crossed the plaza the alcalde saw Mendoza approaching them, 'Mendoza, have you destroyed all proclamations?'

'Sí mi alcalde,' Mendoza confirmed, but got nervous when his eyes fell on Diego, 'why have you arrested don Diego?'

'He is the only one who could have pressed these nonsense,' the alcalde said annoyed.

'Take him to jail,' the official ordered and continued his business with Mendoza.

Diego took it all lightly and obediently walked with the soldiers to jail.

It wasn't much later when don Alejandro arrived at the cuartel. 'I demand you release my son.'

Limping the caballero closed the distance between the door and the alcalde's desk, where he hovered over the official.

'You can demand all you can,' De Soto continued writing his report, 'your son will stay in jail.'

'On what grounds?'

This question made the alcalde look up. While he spoke he watched the man closely for his reaction, 'I don't think you could imagine being more disappointed in him than you already are. He seriously committed treason to the Crown of Spain.'

'You're insane,' don Alejandro exclaimed, 'a De la Vega would never turn his back to the king.'

'In this case, your son did,' De Soto smirked. 'I have proof of it.'

'And that would be...?' Don Alejandro sensed his son was in serious trouble.

'These proclamations!' The alcalde rolled out a parchment and spread it on his desk.

'This is not Diego's doing,' don Alejandro started to laugh.

'And why is that?' The alcalde asked with a sharp edge in his voice.

'Don't you notice those errors in spelling and grammar! And like I said: A de la Vega would never proclaim those things put on this. What are you up to?'

De Soto's eyes sent don Alejandro a dead look.

'Never mind. Allow me to see my son.' Without waiting for the answer the caballero hopped over to the door leading to jail.

Silently the alcalde opened the door and allowed don Alejandro to see his son. He left the door open making his statement that he would keep an eye on them.

'Do you know what is going on son?' Don Alejandro inquired in a hushed voice still not believing his son is in jail.

'I honestly don't know,' Diego responded.

'Why had he arrested you then?'

Diego shrugged, 'I honestly don't know.'

Don Alejandro sighed not believing his son was so casual about it. Then a disturbing thought popped up, 'you wouldn't stand against the king, would you?'

'Of course not,' Diego stated, but inside he felt a little uncertain, whereas it would depend on the actions of the King or rather the circumstances.

A faint smile crossed don Alejandro's face. It was good to know his son was as loyal as he had suspected him to be. Still, there was this problem with De Soto.

'How long do you think he will keep you here?'

With his shoulder leaned against the iron bars Diego faced the tip of his boot. When he answered he met his father's eyes through his lashes, 'honestly ... I don't know.'

'Really, Diego!' His father started to explode, 'you're not worried?'

'Why should I?' Diego responded also with a heated voice, 'I didn't do anything wrong!'

'Isn't there something you can do?' The parent got annoyed with his son's indifference.

'What can I do?' Diego replied and pushed himself off the bars and walked into his cell, 'I am locked up, so what can you expect me to do?'

Don Alejandro couldn't really blame his son. 'I will get you out.'

At that moment De Soto stepped in, 'as long as he is a suspect, I will keep him in jail, don Alejandro. And I have to inform you that your time to visit your son is up.'

Diego was glad that his father wisely kept his tongue in check. They both shared a look of understanding. With that Diego was left alone as De Soto ushered his father out of jail leaving him to his thoughts. First, he should remember to thank Victoria for telling his father about his whereabouts.

Secondly, he hoped the citizens of the pueblo would not go for a riot as the battle cries suggested, for Zorro would not be able to come to their rescue. Thirdly, he really wondered who was behind these proclamations. Was there a connection with Victoria's letter?

During siesta Victoria paid him a visit. She gave him a quick update of the pueblo's sphere. Neither mentioned the letter. Nor did Victoria mention her restlessness. Diego saw it in her eyes. 'Victoria, don't worry over me,' Diego took her hand of the bar and pressed a kiss on the back of her hand. He gave her a knowing look, hoping she would understand the deeper meaning.

Her expression grew a little tense and slightly blushed.

'Time will tell,' Diego continued and tried to distract her, 'what do you hide in your basket?'

'Oh,' Victoria's mind was drawn to her basket, 'I have some of your favourites with me. I know how bad the garrison food can be. And as innocent as you are, you should not suffer from lack of food.'

Diego was hardly able to hide a grin at her words. She looked up disturbed as if he forgot he was in a bad position and ought to be told its seriousness. 'I cannot imagine you would put your life at stake for a revolt.'

Diego raised his eyebrow to a thoughtful expression and only a little movement with his head gave her all the confirmation she needed.

De Soto appeared announcing that their time was up.

Diego quickly took Victoria's hand, bringing it closer and kissed the back of her hand again. 'I am in your debt señorita. Gracias for telling my father and taking such good care of me.'

Victoria met his sincere blue eyes and a spark ran through her stomach. A little uncertain at his unexpected charm she bit her friend adios for now and promised to return as soon as possible.

When Victoria had left, the alcalde returned, 'well, well, well, trying to get on her hand? I wonder what Zorro would have to say about it?' The alcalde didn't let Diego speak and quickly continued taunting him, 'I hope you didn't hope to have her look at you by posting those traitorous words.'

Diego stood back with his feet on the ground.

'Ignacio,' Diego replaced his veil of nonchalance again, 'what you think about my love life is your business. However, I can assure you that I have no business with those proclamations.'

'We will see,' De Soto said thoughtful.

In the evening don Alejandro reappeared demanding his son's release. De Soto refused with not so many words, although he had difficulty to believe that Diego was guilty, but he needed to make a statement. Mendoza's search in the Guardian's Office had been a fruitless cause.

Don Alejandro just didn't give up. The alcalde hadn't expected any different.

'You know Diego's disinterest in politics. He only cares for his pointless experiments and and other frivolities of life like art and poetry.'

'Yes, don Alejandro, we know all about your disappointment in your son.' De Soto watched Diego closely, noticing the younger man tense.

'Like my father said,' Diego continued his father's attempt to get him out, 'I don't do anything useful in life, now why would I have interest in causing a revolt? Why would I bother to start making some prints to cause a revolt and also have my family's wrath called upon me?'

'Well,' De Soto pondered over the questions, 'you are the son of the most influential caballero of the territory ...'

On purpose De Soto left more words unsaid. After a silence he added, 'even being a descendent of the king doesn't say much either. In England worst have happened in the royal family.'

'Really Ignacio,' Diego was insulted, 'I care less for politics. Didn't my father say so?'

Don Diego's father huffed at the truthfulness, physically letting his annoyance radiate.

De Soto noticed Diego glancing at his father. He couldn't really read his expression, but was enjoying the tensed sphere between father and son. He had no delusion he could cause a rift between father and son. Gilberto Risendo's attempt to do so had shown it would only strengthen their bond. But it was too good to be true that the rich also had their problems. Especially the fortunate De la Vegas who seemed to have things coming as if they were presents from heaven. They only had to ask and got it.

'I wonder,' Diego continued his plea, 'what the magistrate would think of your leadership when he hears of arresting people without prove of evidence.'

'He would only understand that I have done the most sensitive thing and investigate this cause thoroughly to protect the citizens, before letting a suspect go.' De Soto couldn't let Diego win this mental battle. Thinking the tormenting words of his father later on, it would be punishment to the young caballero to be back at home. This experience may be good for him and finally makes a man out of him.

He turned to don Alejandro, 'IF I haven't found proof tomorrow, you will have your puppy back at home.'

The next day Victoria was visiting Diego in the morning, when the alcalde burst into the cells with don Alejandro on his heels.

'Sí, I promised to release that doing noting of yours.' The alcalde briskly moved back to his office, but halfway turned with a held up finger, 'If I wouldn't find evidence.'

He walked over to the door to the barracks and yelled for Mendoza. The sergeant hurried quickly over to him.

'Why isn't the prisoner guarded?'

Mendoza stuttered something, but got interrupted by the alcalde, 'Never mind, sergeant. The prisoner is free to go.'

When Diego was out of his cell he couldn't resist saying to the alcalde that he was innocent.

De Soto decided not having time for Diego's annoying comments, but was going to turn the whole pueblo upside down. 'You haven't seen the last of me in this matter.'


	6. Wild Goose Chase

It was only two days later when De Soto burst in the tavern with his armed soldiers.

'Alcalde, what is the meaning of this,' Victoria hurried over to the official, 'you know I don't allow riffles in my tavern.'

'We are not here to party,' De Soto simply stated.

'Then what will you do?' the owner wanted to know and get over with it.

The alcalde had the same spirit, 'Mendoza, don't collaborate with the enemy!'

The good sergeant looked up with a frightened expression and squeaked, 'mi Alcalde'. He couldn't voice his thoughts, but watched his comrades at his table.

As did Diego, who was enjoying a drink with the sergeant and some of his befriended soldiers.

'Don Diego, you are under arrest.' De Soto's voice sounded loud in the silenced tavern. 'Again.'

'I beg your pardon,' Diego's turned around to stand with both feet under his shoulders, which tensed as well as his hands, 'on what charge now?'

'Didn't I say 'again'?' The alcalde clearly wasn't in the mood for playing games.

'Have you lost your mind, alcalde?' Victoria inquired with large eyes searching her friend's face. She couldn't imagine Diego was involved with the recent proclamations. And since his release nothing had happened.

'You tell me, De la Vega,' De Soto's eyes shot daggers at the accused. From behind his back he showed a parchment. When he unrolled it, it turned out to be another announcement that was challenging the citizens to commit rebellious actions.

'Where did you get it?' Diego asked confused. He hadn't noticed new proclamations on the walls.

'It seems someone has taken the trouble to hang these on the less visible spots in our small pueblo. Since you are the only one happen to have a press and you have been in the pueblo right after siesta, which you haven't been lately, it must be you having hung them.'

'Not again,' Victoria exclaimed while soldiers took Diego by his arms to escort him to the other side of the plaza.

'Mendoza,' Victoria urged the stout sergeant, 'Why don't you do something?'

'What can I do?' The man fearful asked in return. Victoria sighed and rolled her eyes.

Don Alejandro would probably soon hear of it, she hoped, while looking at her overcrowded tavern. Market day always was good for her profits. Just today she could care less, when a good man was thrown in jail for the wrong reasons again.

She didn't see a boy dressed in shaggy white trousers and a comfort white shirt sneaking out her establishment, mounting his horse and riding east.

Mendoza had gathered his courage followed this superior. When he reached the alcalde's Office, Diego had been already put behind bars still repeating pleas of his innocence.

'You can claim what you want, Diego,' De Soto spoke with a steady voice, 'but I will find evidence.'

While he was watching his prisoner with narrowed eyes, he heard someone coming up for air, 'Mendoza take some of your men and search the Office again. This time make sure you have turned every page you find in there.'

Diego slowly let his air leave his lungs, there was no use in continuing pleading for his release and had a bad feeling about being released soon. Therefore he decided to make himself comfortable on the only piece of furniture that was supposed to be a bed. His body was still healing from the wounds Gilberto gave him. The work on the ranch, because of his father's immobility, didn't help his body on a quick recovery. Under the circumstances he was satisfied at his progress.

'I hope you will enjoy your stay,' the alcalde laughed his typical hyena laugh and left his prisoner alone. He had no time for more of Diego's annoying comments. He had to make sure there was no proclamation left.

'Corporal Sepulveda, take the men off duty with you and take down every piece of paper you find on the walls.'

'Si mi alcalde,' the corporal saluted. He hesitated.

'What?' The alcalde shouted for not being obeyed immediately.

'All papers?'

'Yes,' the alcalde spoke close to the other man's face, 'in and outside the buildings in the pueblo. Is that clear?'

The other man didn't dare making a noise, but nodded feverishly.

'Then go! What are you waiting for? Turn the whole pueblo upside down.'

A disturbed prisoner lay with clenched fists on the prison bed. He could only hope there were no severe protests or reprisals, having more innocent people held into custody or worse. He would feel bad, if people got hurt and Zorro was not there to prevent it.

He was wrong. Zorro did show up in town, making Diego clench his fists again. He was angry, but at the same time he prayed for a safe return of the town's hero.

Two lancers were dragging out a merchant from his small store. Inside they had found another proclamation hanging between a few paintings. The paintings at the wall were also ripped of the wall and torn. As the lancers took the struggling merchant over the plaza, Zorro had Toronado gallop to them. The lancers feared for their life and let the man go. Zorro wasn't so forgiven and had Toronado backed them into the cuartel. Toronado reared once kicking with his forelegs. The soldiers moved out of the way of those dangerous hooves.

Hearing all commotion more soldiers stopped looking for the traitorous papers. Instead they hurried to the sound of yelling people. Some people cheered for their hero. The alcalde shouted to fight the black bandit. The fighting soldiers called for help or cried out in fear.

Zorro heard more soldiers coming to the plaza and changed his strategy whereas he took his sword. While sitting on Toronado he went for attack. As he neared the soldiers he balanced in the saddle and fought off the soldiers. However one of them had parried Zorro's sword, making the masked man nearly falling off his horse. With practised ease Zorro was able to remain seated. With his horse running into his enemy he forced more soldiers to find safety in the cuartel.

De Soto fumed at his soldiers and decided to do the job himself. He called out for Zorro with his sword held high. Zorro turned his horse and kicked the flanks. Zorro obviously wasn't in for taunting the alcalde. With both his hands holding the reins, despite he still held his sword in his right hand, he shove the alcalde to the ground with his boot, when Toronado had closed the distance. The alcalde tried to stand up quickly, but the dancing hooves around him caused dust rising in the air. His vision got clouded and tears prickled in his eyes.

After a few turns Zorro spurred Toronado out of town.

De Soto heard the cheers and clapping. Knowing his enemy was leaving town he ordered his lancers to hunt the fox down and hurried to his Office. When he burst through the door that led to the cells, he noticed Diego fully dressed sitting on the bed.

'I feel you have made Zorro care less about you for having messed with his woman,' De Soto hoped to provoke Diego.

'I can take care of myself,' Diego didn't take the bait, 'and I don't see reason for helping escape a useless man, even though he is innocent.'

'Suit yourself.' The alcalde strode off to his office, where he found a piece of paper rolled up around a small arrow standing right up on his desk. On the feather he read a little black Z perfectly painted in the middle.

Alcalde,

Take more innocent people in jail and

you will experience the depth of my sense of justice

I respected Don Diego's choice to make a statement

His decision to wait and see when you will take your responsibility

and act as a true leader would,

can either be your downfall or the next step in your career.

Z

While the soldiers were trying to capture Zorro, the alcalde sat at his desk, pondering over Zorro's written words.

After two days of boredom with only a few visits breaking the day Diego was woken up early in the morning. De Soto wasn't really subtle in waking him. 'Don Diego,' the official practically shouted. 'You are to be set free.'

Diego was wide awake, if it weren't by the alcalde's loud voice, then it would have been by his statement to let him go.'

'You finally admit that I am innocent?' Diego dared to question his authority.

'It seems someone has finally left his signature.'

At the alcalde's command Mendoza silently hurried to open the cell Diego was in. 'I hardly doubt you would be interested as we all know how you long to sleep in your own bed again.'

'Then I guess you won't tell me even though I still am the editor of the Los Angeles Guardian.'

De Soto turned and stared hard at the annoying caballero, 'and I needn't to remind you this is a matter of the government. Until there is nothing certain, there is nothing to inform.'

With that Diego was dismissed. Since he was without a horse and nobody knew of his release this early in the morning, he decided to go over to the tavern and ask Victoria for the loan of her horse. He still wore the same clothes in which he was arrested, chin unshaven and was probably smelling worse than the alcalde's horse. He couldn't deny he had his vanity and decided he had better take the backdoor. Halfway the plaza he splashed a large amount of water into his face wetting the upper part of his shirt as well.

Victoria couldn't be more surprised when she looked into her friend's face, when she answered the knocking on her back door. She wasn't sure which got her more surprised, his ruffian wild look or the fact he stood there so very early in the morning.

She wanted to take him inside, but he resisted. 'There is nothing more than having a friendly chat with you, but ... I really look haggard I am afraid. My apologies for my appearance.' Diego moved his hand through his hair. 'I would rather go home, wash off the ruminants of my stay in jail and come back afterwards.'

'Nonsense,' Victoria tried to make him feel more at ease, but respected his wish to go home, 'you can take Rosita, she is in the stable.'

'Gracias, Victoria,' Diego bowed and promised she would be returned immediately.

Before Diego headed to the stable, he had to explain why he was released so early. 'The alcalde claims Zorro had been posting those battle cries.'

'He wouldn't.' Victoria immediately came to his defence.

'I didn't think he would. For now I am a free man again.' A frown appeared on his handsome face, 'Still there must be an explanation for all this.'

'You don't think the alcalde is behind this to capture Zorro?' Her voiced sounded worried to Diego's ears.

'I don't know Victoria,' Diego admitted his own confusion on the matter, 'last weeks he had acted differently. Even last few days he wasn't acting like we used to know him.'

When he left off he asked her to be careful.

An hour after his homecoming Diego was feelings like his old self again, wearing clean clothes and having a smooth skin. After a quick breakfast he was sharing his thoughts with Felipe.

'You didn't cut Z's in the proclamations, did you?' Diego had difficulty asking his brother to be, but he had to know for further investigation on the cause. Another thing he had to cope with. His father had told him that Felipe would become his brother instead of his son. While he was in jail both had discussed it and agreed to it. Diego felt that he was loosing control over everything. He still didn't like the idea, but he couldn't voice stronger arguments against his father adopting Felipe. Dealing with an unknown enemy and being thrown in jail by the alcalde every few days which enabled him to ride as Zorro, didn't help him think straight on personal matters.

With large eyes Felipe shook his head. He signed some questions of his own.

'No I am not angry with you anymore. I understood you wanted to scare off the alcalde from hurting people and giving me an alibi. And no I understand you agreed with father to be adopted by him. I need some time for that to have peace with it. It is rather sudden. But that is my father. I cannot blame you for it.'

Felipe signed he felt relieved to hear they were on good footing. Also about him riding as Zorro. '_Do you think anybody had noticed Zorro was different?' _

'I doubt it,' Diego said thoughtful, 'De Soto would surely have said something about that.' Felipe agreed wholeheartedly.

'You should have seen his face when he found me behind still bars,' Diego added with a large grin. Felipe needn't any imagination for the alcalde's surprise.

Felipe pointed to the proclamation he had found and discretely brought to the hacienda.

'You are right, this cause needs to be solved.' Diego watched the prints. 'This time I don't know where to begin.'

Both studied the prints looking for clues and hidden messages in the text and pictures. After hours of comparing and letting the words and drawings sink in, they had to conclude there was nothing that led to the author.

After siesta they went back to the pueblo, hoping to hear something specific that could be a piece of the puzzle.

'Buenos tardes handsome,' Victoria teasingly greeted her friend rewarding her with a blush never expecting a compliment like that from her.

Mendoza also stepped into the tavern wiping off the sweat of his forehead.

'Sergeant, you look like you could use a drink.'

'Don Diego, you are too good,' a large smile appeared on the sergeant's face because he knew the generous caballero would be his companion during his early dinner.

Felipe and Diego shared a wink and followed the sergeant to their favourite table. An hour later they weren't much wiser than the alcalde sending his man on patrol to capture Zorro, which wasn't something new. One thing out of the mysterious cause was clear; it wasn't the alcalde who was trying to set up a trap to capture Zorro.

'Zorro, you're here!' Victoria exclaimed with a husked voice when she found him in her kitchen. She hadn't expected him and immediately dropped down her tray with the last empty glasses and empty bottles of her last costumers.

'Mi preciosa,' Zorro whispered and enveloped her in his arms.

'Are you alright?' Victoria thought he acted differently.

'Why do you ask?'

'Well, two days ago you didn't seem like yourself.'

That is an understatement, he thought, but instead he replied, 'with you in my arms everything can only be alright.'

He didn't want to comment on the act his brother to be had showed at the plaza as he had slept poorly thinking about all things that could have gone wrong.

'I am sure you haven't just come to see me,' Victoria said to his chest, but enjoying his protective arms around her.

'I have to admit not only having to come for a kiss, but I need to find out who has been using my signature.'

Victoria met his eyes with a solemn expression.

'You haven't been hearing or seeing something unusual?'

Victoria shook her head, 'there were only these vaqueros of that new caballero. It is said that the vaqueros were sent ahead of his arrival since his business had delayed him.'

Zorro's expression was unreadable, but Victoria had no doubt that he was analysing her words with the knowledge he already had.

'Do you suppose these proclamations are real and we will no longer belong to Spain?' Victoria couldn't stop thinking about her brothers.

'I am not sure about this, Victoria,' Zorro sighed, wishing he made more progress solving this mystery. His visit to the farm and it's new owner hadn't given him any other information than that the owner was still finishing his other business and hadn't arrived yet.

Victoria tightened her embrace hoping Zorro would stay longer. He copied her action also not wanting to depart.

'I am worried about don Diego,' Victoria shared her thoughts out of the blue.

'Don Diego?' Zorro was flabbergasted.

'Why hadn't you rescued him?' Victoria questioned his actions.

'He didn't want to,' Zorro stuck to the story his substitute made up.

'Really?'

Zorro shrugged his shoulder, 'he said he hoped the alcalde would see reason and found out himself that he was wrong.'

'But Diego was arrested again!'

'It seems our esteemed alcalde is pretty headstrong. I never expected he would be this prejudiced and make the same mistake twice. I was trying to unravel this mystery and therefore not be able to free don Diego.'

Zorro was aware Victoria was too concerned for just a friend, but hoped his coverstory, which wasn't far from the truth, was too convincing, that she wouldn't question that he didn't mention her slip of the tongue.

'I should go,' Zorro said after a breathtaking kiss, 'since I am a suspect of spreading those battle cries to our esteemed alcalde I should even be more careful.'

Victoria pouted but let him go. She was happy to have had him with her for a few moments, but she also wanted to have talked to him about their future. Now Zorro turned out to be still alive and the alcalde still having his wicked ways, she feared they would never have a chance to be together.

The next morning Diego told his father that he was going to Santa Paula for inquiring if they have heard any rumours on revolutionary activities.

'Diego, please be careful,' don Alejandro had rather have him stay at home, but understood his need to investigate for writing a good story in the Los Angeles Guardian.

After Diego made a promised he left on Esperanza.

Instead of going to Santa Paula, he went straight to the cave and changed into Zorro's outfit. Felipe had found some trails that needed investigated further. Zorro went to those trails and picked up where Felipe had left. In the meantime the alcalde was investigating every building. He just wasn't very subtle in doing so. Zorro had to stop this insanity, also for fear that when the alcalde would come to their house they accidentally discover the cave.


	7. A Problem Shared

A few days later Diego arrived home where an unexpected welcome party was waiting for him.

'Diego,' the alcalde let his presence known, when he saw the man he was waiting for entering the hacienda through the front door, 'at home at last. Where have you been?'

Diego stood frozen in his steps in the middle of the hacienda staring at De Soto. His brain was coming up for an explanation for the alcalde's accusation and slowly mentioned having been to Santa Paula for business.

'Yes, your father said so,' the alcalde responded thoughtful. 'And what were those business?'

Diego looked at his father who had just returned in the library with some refreshment for the alcalde while he waited. 'Father what is going on?'

'Diego, you are back.' Don Alejandro gave him a fatherly hug and turned to face the alcalde. 'Alcalde, you still don't have proof to take my son in jail.' Don Alejandro couldn't remember how many times he had said those words.

'Jail?' Diego repeated and then noticed a lancer behind him.

The alcalde stood up and moved to stand in front of the tall caballero. 'I am not sure of your innocence in this call for revolt.'

Diego's warning bells went off but he tried to keep calm, 'Excuse me?'

Never leaving his eyes of the younger man, the alcalde started explaining, 'you are charged with conspiring with the outlaw Zorro!'

'You haven't mentioned that before,' don Alejandro protested. The man completely has lost his mind and seemed to be wanting to make their good name suffer.

The alcalde ignored the elder caballero. 'What is your excuse for having more prints showing up in the pueblo since you claimed to have gone elsewhere and Zorro having been seen leaving your Office?'

Diego was trying to understand how this twisted mind worked. His silence was taken for admitting of being guilty and before he knew it he was back in jail.

On the cot in the cuartel Diego let his tired body rest. Last days he hadn't had much sleep. Sleep just didn't come quick as his mind was too restless. He dearly hoped the alcalde wouldn't continue jumping into conclusions, but finally starting a thorough investigation. He could ask the citizens, like he had done as Zorro. He had asked several caballeros whether they had seen or heard something suspicious. Everybody trusted him, but nobody seemed to have noticed something specific that could help him in this case. It got quite frustrating. Out of habit, last night he went to the tavern to see Victoria.

Since her backdoor was locked he had climbed through the window on the first floor and slipped into her bedroom. The waiting felt like hours. When the door opened, Zorro squeezed his body against the wall to have the door open as far as the intruder needed it to open. He felt relieved when he saw his beauty walking in.

'As lovely as ever,' he whispered softly for not having her jump at noticing his presence. A lost cause, she quickly stepped back instead of closing the door into it's lock. With her hand on her chest she said his name.

After realising there was no danger, she quickly stepped into her room and locked the door with her free hand. Zorro took it in his and brought it to his lips. 'My apologise.'

When she had captured her breath again she commented, 'next time I might hit you over this. What are you doing here?'

"I was wanting to see you.' When he traced his finger over her cheek to her chin, she noticed he had removed his gloves. The next moment his warm lips were on hers leaving butterfly kisses behind. He teased her with more light kisses on her cheek and in her neck.

'I hope you have missed me as much as I have been missing you.'

'I do,' Victoria sighed. She threw her arms around his neck and seductively added, 'you know that there is no need to miss me.'

'Is that so?' Zorro continued cuddling her and nuzzling her neck.

'You only have to say one word,' her voice still held a hot edge, and breathed, 'or maybe two.'

'And what would that be?' Now she had Zorro's complete attention having frozen.

Victoria copied his passion and kissed his neck and the skin under his throat. Her hot breath almost made him crazy, but her words gave him a cool off, 'your name.'

He slowly let go of her, 'indeed that would be a gentleman's thing to do, instead of romancing you from behind a mask.'

Victoria couldn't understand why he had built up an invisible wall between them. Her frustration over his secrecy was increasing, 'would it be so difficult to share your name with me? Don't you trust me at all?'

This wasn't going as planned and he didn't know how it had gone wrong, 'no that is not it.'

'Then what is it?' The Escalante temper was about to show.

'I trust you with my life,' he started explaining. Her putting her hands on her hips just weren't helping him finding the right words. Impatiently she waited for him to come with a believable explanation.

'I .. eh ... I just don't want you to get hurt. Well, you know,' Zorro stammered, 'it's … you have been used against me so many times, I couldn't put you in more danger.'

'There won't be more danger,' Victoria wanted to change his mind and suddenly a thought occurred, 'you are afraid of me, aren't you?'

She studied his face for the answer.

He cleared his throat while forming the right answer, but decided to be honest with her, 'you must know you can be scary when you're angry.'

Victoria didn't know whether to laugh at that confession or to take him seriously. Instead quietly she questioned, 'and you fear my reaction when you reveal your identity?'

His head slowly confirmed, 'I might even reveal too much when I trust you may feel ... not what you have expected.'

'That is rather cryptic,' Victoria replied thoughtful watching his sad expression.

The sound of a patrol of soldiers returning at the barracks made Zorro look up out of habit. Feeling safe he returned his attention to the beautiful woman before him.

'I don't want you to go,' Victoria whispered, returning into his arms, 'but I am afraid I should let you go.'

Zorro kissed her hair. He knew that he shouldn't push his luck after having the conversation that may have strengthen their relationship and have the next patrol find him. It reminded him of having another task to perform.

'You are right,' he agreed kissing her hair again. She faces him as he continued, 'as you always are.'

Victoria radiated and wished him goodnight with a passionate kiss. A moment after they broke up, Zorro left through the window.

Like a creature of the night he moved over the buildings to the Guardian Office. Quickly he got inside. The moonlight helped him finding his way to his printing press.

While he was talking to Victoria she unconsciously gave him the idea to get some of his letters of the printing press to investigate the proclamations. He didn't want to wait for Diego to take them the next day. So on his way back to the cave he stopped at the Office. With the help of the full moon he quickly gathered several characters and types. Despite of his speed he couldn't prevent a patrol having noticed Toronado and alarmed more soldiers.

Within moments the plaza was bathing in a yellow glow. Not only the cuartel had a few lights lit. Soon from more windows a warm light was seen when people woke up by the noise.

Zorro bound his small bag at his belt and unsheathed his sword. When he opened the office's door, the wood crack revealed his position. The soldier who stood close by fired his gun to where the sound came from.

Zorro had been able to retreat in a fraction of a second before the bullet crossed his path and splintered the doorframe. The soldier immediately ran up the stairs, while at the same time Zorro stepped up the platform.

Holding his whip in his other hand he threw it out to the rail of the offices balustrade and jumped over the railing to end up with his feet on the ground. At his master's whistle, Toronado immediately rounded the corner. The soldier was already descending the stairs but jumped back when Toronado appeared. The horse hadn't expected this and reared. His kicking hooves made the soldier hurry up the stairs again. Zorro parried two soldiers who had showed up from the other side of the building. A left hook was all it took to free his path to his stallion.

Diego still felt the contact with their heads on his knuckles. He really needed some sleep. His mind only ordered him to find a way to locate the printing press that had pressed those disturbing words on paper. It could be done anywhere. Even in Madrid.

The squeaking sound of the hinges disturbed Diego's sleep. _It really needs to be oiled again._

He hadn't expected visitors and tiredly remained on the cot. He removed his arm from his eyes when he heard Victoria cursing the alcalde. She kept fuming until the door closed again.

'Diego!' She breathed from the cell next to his. Diego had opened his eyes at hearing his name. She was astonished to see him locked in again. 'What happened?'

'I could ask you the same,' Diego answered equally shocked and stood up out of respect. When he heard her voice he thought she gave her tirade over his arrest. Now he understood it was her own she was fighting.

'I am still not sure,' she answered not having come over either shock. 'Since when have you been in here?'

Diego understood she needed a little distraction and told her what happened to him.

'So he really thinks you are in league with Zorro?' Victoria rubbed her face shortly and stared straight back into her friends nonplussed eyes, 'and he believes you have been printing the proclamations and have Zorro pick them up at night, or allow Zorro to use your office and have him do the job himself?'

'That is what he accused me of. He just hasn't have any proof.'

Victoria was seeing the picture, 'now I understand his reaction over the flyers in my tavern.' As she had Diego tell his story, she shared hers.

After having opened a few customers had visited her establishment. When she was serving one of them for a second time, she noticed something odd on one of the tables. Small pieces of papers contained the same messages as the large proclamations. She wanted to destroy them, but the alcalde found her that very moment.

'Now he is sending out the soldiers. As he mostly says, they are not supposed to return before they have captured Zorro.' An air of melancholy had fallen over the normally spirited woman.

'I doubt they will succeed this time,' Diego tried to cheer her up. Leaning against the bars that separated their cells, Diego hoped to give her as much comfort as she needed.

'It's such a never ending story,' Victoria sighed.

Diego couldn't agree more with her.

When some hours had gone by the alcalde burst in and eyed both his prisoners thoughtful. They haven't even stood up from their cot to protest their arrest. The world had gone mad, he thought.

'Don't you have something to say for yourselves?' De Soto provoked.

Victoria remained silent. Diego answered lazily, 'what is there to say, Ignacio? You have everything already figured out. If you asked me, it doesn't matter whether we are guilty or innocent, proof or a mere suspicion or maybe wistful thinking. Fighting it is a useless cause.'

De Soto kept a straight face. Victoria wasn't sure he was insulted, provoked or inspired to change his decision.

Victoria admired Diego's bravery. It could be a stupid thing to challenge the alcalde.

Diego let a silence fall. Victoria carefully watched both men. De Soto stepped forward as if he wanted to intimidate his prisoner. Diego kept his unruffled appearance, but Victoria knew he was bluffing. Only she could see the tight fist hidden behind his head.

'Diego, I don't see your point. You know very well I cannot let accomplices run free.'

'You never got real proof. As for Victoria, you found her with the flyers in her hand, walking to her kitchen. Where she has her fire. She had assumed correctly, you would arrest her with those flyers in her tavern on the spot. Nobody was witness of how those got there. At least you haven't investigated.'

De Soto stroke his beard not liking Diego's perceptiveness. Since he remained silent, Diego continued as if talking about discussing where to repair the broken fences, 'as for me, all you know is Zorro having been in my Office. You never inquired about things having been changed, missing or even questioned Zorro's reason for even entering the Office in the first place. He is known for investigating matters. If you find somebody being guilty of conspiracy with that outlaw based on the clad's visits, then you should lock everybody in.'

Victoria's eyes grew large at Diego's boldness.

'You are rather quiet, senorita,' De Soto changed the subject knowing he was dangerously close on having been found out.

'Like Diego said,' Victoria shrugged her shoulder, 'it didn't matter what I said when you threw me in here. I have been used as bait more than I can count. Besides, Diego is good company and a day off my feet wouldn't hurt me. I will only hurt your treasury. With my girls a day off, there won't be a profit which you are taxing every day.'

The alcalde was called away by one of his soldiers. 'We will continue this,' he promised as he left.

It was just an hour later that the alcalde returned. Without a clarification he released both of them.

'Alcalde,' Diego broached the subject with a soft voice, 'it wouldn't do any good for the paper for me being arrested every other day. In this case the paper could a be pretty powerful tool in suppressing a revolt.'

De Soto stroke his beard, 'that is something we need to discuss, don Diego.'

The alcalde needn't voicing that Diego was suspended from his job. 'Who will print the paper?'

'That isn't one of your concerns anymore, don Diego,' De Soto stated letting the caballero know the subject was closed.

He turned to Victoria, 'as for you, you are grounded.'

'What?' Victoria forcefully protested.

'Your lover won't get you into more trouble anymore. My soldiers will keep an eye on you and your business. If he dares to put one foot over the threshold, he will be captured. The same for the one who dares leaving those flyers in your tavern.'

Diego took Victoria by her arm and let her out of the alcalde's Office before she gave the alcalde another reason to keep her. Three soldiers were following them as ordered and settled themselves at the doors of the tavern.

'Mi Alcalde,' Mendoza cleaned his moustache with his napkin, 'Why don't we …. shouldn't we ask Zorro to help us?'

'What are you talking about, sergeant?' De Soto questioned with a rather sharp voice.

'Well since we have difficulty in unmasking who spread the papers,' he hesitated a moment, 'Zorro is a good tracker.'

'That may be, but Zorro hasn't found this person either.'

'True, true,' Mendoza admitted also wanting to stay loyal to his superior. 'But Zorro had also been fighting us when we were bothering the people. He is not liking we are bothering the people with looking in their houses. Zorro also said something about the revolt only causing death and losers.

Uncomfortably De Soto noticed his dinner companions and Victoria glancing in his way waiting for his reaction. 'Your suggestion is noted,' he watched his sergeant mopping his forehead, 'I will think about it.'

He had to give his sergeant credits for voicing his thoughts.

'So, what about Gomez's horse?' De Soto changed the subject. The sergeant took the bait easily and all attention was away from that painful subject.

Only, until he went to bed. His sergeant got him thinking about how he had acted on the restlessness in the pueblo ever since that blasted papers appeared. The sphere was as tensed as Gilberto had been moving around the pueblo. He didn't want to be compared to him and he was sure some people did behind his back. His sergeant unconsciously revealed Zorro's view on the cause. Again Zorro was at his side. But how could he reach the brigand. Then he remembered Diego's remark on the paper being a powerful tool. He should give the matter another thought. Maybe tomorrow an idea will form.


	8. Partners In Crime

'Señor,' hearing the stern voice, the grey haired, distinguished caballero sat up straight. 'You are playing a dangerous game, you know.' A sharp material cautioned the well-fed man behind his desk. His position reminded him to rearrange his furniture. Sitting with his back to the window has it's pro's for his adversary not being able to see his expressions while doing business, because of the sunlight but could also backfire at him as he experienced today.

'I have no dealings with you, señor Zorro,' he stated as certain as he could.

Zorro stepped into his vision, but kept his sword close to the caballero, 'I wouldn't be too certain, if I were you.'

In a calm manner the caballero looked up to Zorro. Only a raised eyebrow told the masked bandit to clarify himself.

Zorro realised it wasn't going to be an easy conversation, 'I needn't to remind you that the tavern is a public place. Stating that a revolt would just be the thing this pueblo needs, will certain have you spending a night in jail. If not for you to try out the constructional insights of the soldiers and their competence with making knots.'

'Are you insinuating me being involved with those proclamations?' Indignant he glared at Zorro.

The man in black shrugged his shoulder, 'Are you, don Ricardo?'

'No!' At the accusation the caballero stood up too quick. His chair fell backward and for avoiding getting hurt by Zorro's sword he stepped back. Only to inelegantly tumble back in his chair. As Zorro hovered over him he had just one thought. 'Dios that man is tall!'

'Can you tell me who is responsible for those battle cries?' Zorro trusted the man to be honest with him. Still he lightly held his sword above the very uncomfortable man.

'Zorro, I really don't. Why would you think I do?'

Nonchalantly Zorro repeated himself, 'openly supporting a revolution in the tavern isn't a wise thing to do. Especially not when the alcalde is all nerves. You were lucky the soldiers were on their mission with the alcalde.'

'Why don't you ask don Diego?' The man wanted to get rid of Zorro. If someone saw Zorro in his hacienda, the genie would be out of the bottle. 'He's been jailed within a week more than even senorita Escalante has been. You know what they say about smoke and fire.'

'The alcalde clearly has lost his mind,' Zorro sheathed his sword and held out his hand to help the caballero up. 'Besides the last time it was my doing don Diego was arrested. The alcalde still has to learn how to investigate a crime efficiently.'

'Shouldn't you stop the alcalde instead of scaring innocent to death?' The caballero returned his seat and picked up his tequila.

'The only thing that could stop the alcalde is presenting the creator, the leader behind this. And that is what I am doing here.'

'Then here your business is done.' Zorro heard the arrogant tone in his voice and felt disgusted for belonging to this social class.

'I disagree.' A firm stand was the only way to repair the strain on the solidarity with the citizens. 'However I do agree with you on the poor leadership the pueblo is under, but a revolt is not the answer. Especially not when someone is only up to cause chaos.'

This vision caught the caballero's attention. 'What can I do?'

Zorro got more than he hoped for. Not only would don Ricardo tell his vaqueros to keep a close eye on the little things going on his estate. He would also talk to the other caballero's asking to instruct their employees to be alert as well.

With this success he went back to the trail he had been following before he ended up at don Ricardo's hacienda. He followed it backward until he came to the place where it split into another direction.

Not much later the hacienda of his father's friend don Antonio came into view. With a heavy heart Zorro neared. Quietly he slipped into the hacienda. Most of the damage that the alcalde and his man had left, was already cleaned up. Carefully he rounded the corner to the room where he had seen some light burning.

'You're too late, Zorro,' a voice in the darker part of the salon greeted him. Zorro cursed himself for not having been more cautious. His lack of sleep was getting dangerous and therefore thanked his angels for being lucky. Antonio wasn't wearing a gun. Zorro wondered what the man was doing in the darkness and being not in his study.

'It depends on the reason for my visit.' Zorro's cryptic words hit its purpose. 'My sincere apologise to your inconvenience.'

'Should I offer you a drink?' The caballero stood up and filled his glass with his self-made red wine.

'No gracias.' Alcohol was the last thing he needed.

'As obsessed as the alcalde had been with capturing you, this time he is going too far. I cannot blame you for not having been here today, to stop him. The small farmers needed you more today, I heard.'

Zorro felt humble at these words of support and appreciation for what he could do.

'I only have a feeling you are not here to apologise.' The caballero had the same spirit as his father, but was less impulsive. Sometimes he felt being more understood by his father's friend than his own father.

'For one who has been riding and interfering for days, you must feel like Tantalus has just run around the corner.'

'The alcalde's actions keep me on my toes, I must confess, it's just the tracks of some unknown horses that had led me to you.'

'That is odd indeed as I didn't have any visitors last few days.' Don Antonio poked the cols in the hearth. His other hand held his glass, which was waltzing the dark red liquor.

'It seems I have been riding in circles and hoped you could give a piece of information on this disturbing matter.'

Antonio turned back to his guest and thoughtfully sipped his wine, 'to be or not to be.'

Zorro pondered silently over his words.

'The alcalde ordered his man to search every house thoroughly. Still, he doesn't live up to his expectations. It's not only the houses he should turn upside down. There still are plenty of mines that could be used as a shelter or place for distributing the proclamations. I even wondered whether he hadn't forgot about the abandoned buildings. No, instead he immediately focussed on don Diego.'

Zorro noticed he prepared himself to hear disheartening remarks on his alter ego. Again he was surprised to hear praise. 'His father means well, but tries to mould his son into his own persona too much if you asked me. It was really brave of him to face the alcalde and made his statement like he did. If only the people could look further than his studiousness.'

For a moment Zorro was speechless.

'Well Zorro, I am afraid I won't be much of help other than having my vaqueros patrolling my vineyards.'

'Your support and cooperation with the other caballero's is all I can ask for.'

In the darkness Zorro found his way back to the cave. Felipe went to bed hours ago. After he had changed quickly, Diego took care of Toronado. His head was spinning from exhaustion and all information he had gathered.

He hoped he would get some sleep and not be woken up by his father in the early morning.

A day later he started to have difficulty falling asleep. He had spoken many more citizens, poor and rich. The pueblo started to be divided. Some still felt Diego was responsible for those proclamations and the tension that brought with them. Others were either standing up for him, either pointing out his inability to even speak out to his father. At the same time Diego noticed the rift between those who would vouch for a separation of the mother country and those who feared a declaration of independence would do no good at all.

Meanwhile, concerning the proclamations it had been awfully quiet, like the silence before the storm.


	9. Better The Devil You Know

Furiously, Zorro rode back to the hacienda. Felipe had just informed him that the alcalde was heading to their home. It wasn't the first time it had turned out to be a good thing that he had told Felipe about his plans and Felipe met him halfway for another emergency.

'I should have started searching your hacienda the first time I arrested your son!' In the salon of the hacienda De Soto stood close to don Alejandro challenging him to protest his actions.

'Where is that do-nothing of yours by the way?'

Don Alejandro understood the question wasn't just meant as an insult, but held a sincerity that had to be answered.

'As a matter of fact, my son had been very useful in leading the hacienda during my recovery. He still does. Right now he is riding with the vaqueros.'

'Sergeant,' alcalde De Soto's glare never left don Alejandro. Mendoza quickly returned at his official's side. 'Send out two of your soldiers to find don Diego. I want to know where he has been.'

'Sí alcalde,' Mendoza immediately followed up his orders, however quietly questioning them.

'Now where were we?' De Soto had always loved to provoke this prosperous caballero. Ever since he had met this fortunate man, he had been jealous at their property and way of living. Only a few weeks ago he had given it a second thought, when Risendo suddenly had appeared, claiming he was the rightful heir. How he had tried to take it all away. How he had been working on scrambling the bond between father and the only son, one had always thought the man had. It just backlashed on the emissary whereas their closeness turned out to be a lot stronger than anyone expected. Even taking away their home and everything they owned didn't break them. Don Alejandro had held his head high and seemed to be accepting he had lost everything he had worked for. Exactly that had been intriguing him. How could someone so rich so easily accept his loss and not fear living a poor life?

During their stay at the tavern, Ignacio had overheard don Alejandro talking to señorita Escalante. She had asked him how he was able to stay so calm at losing everything he owned. He couldn't remember the exact words as don Alejandro had answered her question rather cryptic. But he understood that the caballero had worked hard for his family and knew how to make progress in life. Therefore he could rebuild what he had lost.

It was when Risendo was about to shoot his son, Ignacio knew what the cryptic answer was about, giving him no choice but shooting the emissary to safe the other son's life. Without the son he had raised, don Alejandro's life would be an empty shell and everything he owned would be useless.

In a way, that very moment, he felt connected with the De la Vega's, as he himself was a self-made man. Because he knew all too well what it meant to work hard for what he had achieved so far in life. It was just that notorious outlaw that kept him from another promotion. But that moment at the De la Vega's gate, he didn't want to feel connect with them, because it meant he had failed miserably for not having been able to capture Zorro in order to get his next promotion. Moreover he had to face himself that he had even failed in how he could, or rather, should have carried out his leadership skills. With the emissary gone mad, also failing to capture the bandit, but having used his leaderships skills better, De Soto knew things would go worse when the emissary achieved his crazy purpose. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let more innocent people suffer by the emissary's hand. Therefore he could not let the emissary pull the trigger and take don Diego's life. Nor could he let the emissary have him pick out the slack or do worse with him. With the De la Vega's gone, he was sure there would be no one to stop that man. His career he had worked so hard for would be destroyed by just one man. So he simply shot him and was surprised at his precise aim.

And now this revolutionary threat was keeping him from getting his dreams come true.

'Don Alejandro,' De Soto sighed, 'I have to act on these revolutionary activities and therefore my soldiers have to search everything. Your house is not the first place we thoroughly go through.'

'And it is Zorro, who intervened,' don Alejandro replied with controlled anger. Looking at the empty chairs in the library he silently wished his son would return home soon, even wishing his son had just been home reading or doing his pointless experiments. His calm character mostly had the right effect on him and helped him to keep his head cool. Even if he didn't like it at those moments, but afterwards he mostly looked back on the happenings with a good feeling. He just never told his son.

De Soto only narrowed his eyes at the comment of the owner of this magnificent hacienda, but turned and walked deeper into the hacienda, with don Alejandro on his heels. The latter felt he needed to keep a close eye on the alcalde, but making sure he wouldn't anger the man, preventing to be arrested. He felt his son would be proud of him as he had no wish to burden his son more than he had done last weeks.

Meanwhile Zorro reached the De la Vega lands. With Felipe he had made a plan to get the soldiers out of the hacienda.

When he neared the hacienda he noticed two soldiers standing guard at the front gate, making him to decide to head to the back garden. Also there were soldiers posted to make sure that no one got in or out.

His patience was sourly tested to find the right moment to get through the barriers. From his hideout he heard Maria, their housekeeper scolding the alcalde for making such a mess in the rooms. The alcalde addressed don Alejandro telling him he had to tell his household to stay out of his way and keep their tongue.

Zorro heard Maria's resistance to her patron. Proudly he heard his father calming the woman down, but also asking the alcalde to respect their belongings.

As Zorro still didn't find the perfect moment to enter the hacienda unseen and didn't want to loose more time than necessary, he crept back to the entree of the backyard, where he had Toronado wait in the shadows of the trees. The only way to get into the hacienda quickly was through the cave.

Carefully Zorro stepped through the open panel into the hearth when he knew nobody was in the library. At the very last moment he noticed the alcalde walking past the library. Quickly he hid in the corner behind the pilaster. The same moment De Soto turned around as if he sensed someone was near. Zorro held his breath. _That was close. _

Like a caved tiger the alcalde walked his path back into the hacienda. He took his watch to see how long his soldiers have been searching every room. He would love to see don Diego turning out to be the genius behind those proclamations, but feared Zorro would intervene his plans again. For a moment he felt free as don Alejandro was still keeping his housekeeper in check, letting his men do their job.

'Don't you think it is time to leave this place in peace,' was a well known deep voice behind him that interrupted his thoughts. He almost sloshed the Madeira he was pouring into a glass on the cabinet. Quickly he turned and drew his sword.

With the common sound of steel being unsheathed by his adversary he had his sword also prepared for the battle.

'Zorro,' the alcalde attacked his enemy, 'you're not going to intervene this time.'

Zorro easily parried the trust and arrogantly grinned his perfectly white teeth into view. 'and why would that be?'

_Does that man never get intimidated?_ The alcalde attacked again in vain, 'my soldiers are all around this hacienda. You only find me here.'

'You underestimate yourself alcalde,' Zorro countered and parried another attack, 'your soldiers are well trained and when they hear the sound of clashing steel they will soon arrive.'

'Their duty is to search the hacienda,' De Soto said confidential.

"I beg to differ,' Zorro's arrogance angered the official, making him attack more and more. It wasn't five minutes later that soldiers began to arrive at the fighting place in the centre of the hacienda.

Zorro was careful not to damage the hacienda's treasures in his defence.

De Soto was content at seeing his enemy being surrounded by his soldiers. There was no escape for the masked bandit this time. It would only take a matter of time before the masked man was too tired to fight anymore. As the bandit was still smiling brightly he just anticipated it would take all his patience to see him captured at last.

He only hadn't counted on the two front guards bursting into the hacienda, 'alcalde, alcalde, bombs outside!'

'What?!' The alcalde was furious at this occurrence.

'Where?' don Alejandro demanded to know. He had just arrived with sergeant Mendoza at the hallway after hearing the commotion coming from the library.

'Mendoza, get your men outside!'

The soldiers were all at chaos, allowing Zorro to have a break, before the battle renewed.

Within five minutes Mendoza returned alone, 'alcalde, we are under attack.'

'What?' the alcalde shouted not believing this was happing.

'We are under attack,' nervous Mendoza hopped on his feet, waiting for the alcalde to order him to send more soldiers after their attackers.

'Don't just stand there,' the alcalde moved his hands, more like claws in the air, 'get those men!'

'Men,' Mendoza cried out, 'get out here and attack.'

De Soto saw the men running out with Mendoza following them. Zorro saluted with an annoying grin, 'well alcalde, it is just you and me again.'

De Soto was waging his decision. He should go out and see what was going on outside, but he couldn't let this bandit just be and be gone with it. 'Zorro when I found out you are behind this, your last moments have count.'

'Then let the counting begin,' Zorro taunted and parried the next blow the alcalde was giving him. In their fight Zorro turned and fought his way out without damaging anything but the alcalde's pride. Outside Zorro whistled for his faithful stallion that immediately showed up. After a powerful blow the alcalde stumbled backward, giving Zorro enough time to jump his horse. 'Alcalde, you must agree with me that your priority is defending the pueblo against revolutionaries instead of fighting a humble servant of the pueblo.'

Standing in the doorway don Alejandro acknowledged Zorro with held up gloves enjoying the alcalde's obvious defeat.

The alcalde huffed when the black appearance faded into the distance. Cursing he went to his own horse and followed Zorro as he had taken the same direction of his men. The alcalde noticed the many tracks his men had left behind. Zorro must be part of this attack.

After hours of riding the soldiers had found nothing more than just the remains of the bombs. Oddly, nobody was seen and made the soldiers very uncomfortable. Fighting phantoms other than Zorro wasn't part of their training. De Soto noticed it was close to sundown and ordered his man to go back to the barracks. Some were more worn out than others. He would send out a fresh patrol to see whether they could find out more.

Zorro was also still in the saddle, when he noticed from his temporally hideout that the soldiers were quitting their mission.

Tired but content with the way things had gone he took a long ride back to the hacienda. He needed to be sure to sabotage the alcalde's next scheme to capture him or inefficiently find out who those revolutionaries are.

Allowing Toronado to return on a easy trod, he heard a strange noise. Curious to see what was causing the sound he turned Toronado into another direction. When he closed the distance he recognized the rocking and rattling sound. _It can't be._

A male voice shouted something to his companion, Zorro saw them from behind a rock. Two men were making the prints and flyers on a pressing machine hidden in a cave. In front of the cave some rocks were piled up as if they had fallen from above, shielding plain view on the machine. Because the sun had moved away for the moon to shine brightly over the countryside, Zorro was able to see the pressing machine clearly as he knew what to look for.

'Hurry with that thing!' the man shouted again. 'We need to spread more this night.'

A muffled reply came out of the cave that was answered with another retort.

'The boss is getting impatient and wanted new prints. He said the time was about right to harvest.' The man pulled up some paper and looked into the cave, 'So hurry, I don't want his wrath turned on me!'

Zorro got worried and hoped to hear more, if only he could get closer. He noticed a few guards outside the cave and calculated his chances to reach the bushes above the cave.

A rolling stone from under his boot, however, made one of the guards aware of a possible threat and warned his comrade. Annoyed at himself, Zorro noticed them inspecting the surroundings with a cautious or rather nervous attitude.

He had run out of luck and decided against his curiosity to return to the hacienda. The printing press wouldn't just walk away. At broad daylight he even might find out more. As quiet as possible he returned to Toronado and headed home while keeping track on his route from the location he had seen the printing press and his way home.

'Felipe,' Zorro was surprised to see his friend was still up and in the cave.

Felipe signed he was worried about him. 'There was no need, but hear me out.' Zorro quickly changed his clothes while he shared what he had discovered. Felipe listened with large eyes.

After having evaluating the happenings they went to the cave entrance in the fireplace of the library. Felipe was checking the viewing hole twice before he gave the sign the library clear. Diego looked oddly at his ward and soon to be brother.

Felipe shrugged and signed something quickly in obvious embarrassment.

'You were also almost caught walking through it?'

Felipe's large eyes held a demanding look to explain himself.

'This afternoon I almost got caught by our alcalde, which would be worse than you having been found out by our father.'

Felipe couldn't deny that fact and heaved a deep breath thinking about the consequences if Zorro had been seen running through the fireplace by his enemy.

'You know the saying 'third time lucky',' Diego sighed, 'I think it is a good thing we can call it a day.'

Felipe nodded fighting his jaw to open as he longed to go to bed too. Even for him it had been a day of hard work. Even though he had had a good time at throwing bombs at and setting up some booby traps for the soldiers.


	10. Change Is Around The Corner

It promised to be a hot day, Diego noticed by the heat when he left the tavern. After he had had an early breakfast he had ridden to town. The deadline for the Los Angeles Guardian was getting closer and he still needed to write some articles for the paper. Victoria had dropped in with her articles and some refreshment. Having her visiting his office was refreshment itself. Working with her was torture, but pleasure at the same time. The way she had approached him he couldn't deny something had changed in their relationship and made him feel even more insecure. He didn't want to break this fragile bond by being too forward in his eagerness to have her by his side every day and night.

After they finished going through her columns she invited him over for lunch. The tavern was pretty quiet since there was no market day. The postcoach had just arrived. No new passengers had stepped out and taken her only boarders to a new destination.

Pilar had accepted the mail the coachman had with him for the Los Angelinos and delivered most of the mail to the addressed citizens.

'And I am off,' Pilar smiled enthusiastic, always enjoying to see expectant faces when people heard they have mail, 'here you are don Diego.' The caballero received several letters. Some were addressed to his father and a few for himself.

'You're not going to open it,' Pilar couldn't resist and try her curiosity on the rich bachelor.

'Hoping to spread some gossip?' Diego had her found out. A pretty blush crept over her face at his flirtatious composure.

'Well, you never know what news could stir the calmness of the pueblo,' she countered. Her expression didn't need any explanation.

'A calm pueblo,' Victoria cut in, 'that would be the day.'

'You mean the alcalde and Zorro,' Pilar sighed, 'what the pueblo needs is a juicy romance other than that hero of yours dropping in and out when he sees fit. A rich handsome bachelor would be the perfect …' Pilar stood dreamily staring at don Diego, but got cut off by her employee slapping her towel against her head, 'the heat has already melted your brains.'

Diego grinned at the veiled conversation between the women and noticed Victoria's embarrassment. She tried to conceal it as she ushered him to a table and asked him what he wanted for lunch. Pilar's audible snigger received a warning glance from Victoria. Diego had to do his best to keep a straight face as if he missed the whole interaction between them.

Quickly Victoria went to the kitchen to prepare Diego's lunch and make some herself.

An hour later Diego walked over to a comfortable chair in the library of the hacienda. His father had gone to his room and lay down during siesta. Felipe was still out somewhere. Despite his tiredness he wanted to read his mail. His mind was still too excited over the time spend with his lovely lady. Moreover it had been too entertaining to being a witness of Victoria's conflict behaviour. Did she even realise she was sending out opposite messages?

With a sigh he sat down and opened his letters, while some pearls of water were forming on his forehead. He started reading a letter from a friend in Madrid. The young man had grown into a respected position at court, sharing the ins and outs of the politician movements. Diego had just started the paragraphs of the most interesting part of the letter, when Felipe hurried into the hacienda, frantically looking for him.

_So much for a quiet afternoon out of the heat._

Felipe noticed his brother to be in the library and quickly shared all information that Diego needed to have to come to the rescue.

'De Soto?' Diego informed again when he got the picture.

With large eyes Felipe feverishly nodded. Both hurried to the cave for the transformation of the zero of the pueblo to it's hero.

Ignacio de Soto was sitting behind his desk with closed eyes, pondering over his achievements over the years and questioned himself what he wanted to achieve the next five years. The heat was growing unbearable. Even, as he simply sat in his white plain shirt on his chair. It wasn't the most comfortable chair he sat in, but it had to do, like everything in this dusty pueblo required. How he missed Madrid and dreamt of the olden days, the parties, the buzzing on the streets, the challenges and finery. Mostly he missed the women. He had to acknowledge, his life wasn't going to change the way he acted. He had to do something about it. This way his life would only slip through his fingers and he had achieved nothing. Nothing, nothing but disrespect and leaving a sour impression behind if he suddenly died. He had to take responsibility in his hands again. He needed to get the best out himself. It wouldn't be an easy road to take, but he had to try. He had to make sure things would change. Because change was standing at his doorstep.

He just hadn't counted on someone giving him the last push. His eyes opened with fear when he felt someone pushing a cloth over his mouth and grabbing him from behind. He noticed three other men standing in his office or rather also on the threshold. His brain worked fast and he was able to catch his paper-knife of his desk to slam it into the kidnapper's arm. The man cried out loud and let go of him. The other men came to their comrade's aid. Ignacio was clever enough to pick up his glass of wine. The glass still held some of the red liquor in it. He tossed it's content into the next attacker's face. The alcohol stung in the man's eyes blocking his vision temporarily. The third attacker met his fist, which hurt badly afterwards. All his attempts however were in vain, as he heard a barrel being crocked. He turned to the sound and faced the loop of the pistol that was held only a foot of his third eye.

The first attacker knocked the wind out him. Someone captured him before he hit the ground. That was the last thing he remembered when a repeating hit onto his cheeks finally woke him up.

'There, there,' a person mentioned who he couldn't recognise through his blurred vision.

'Antonio, next time you should mind your right hook.'

A shiver ran through the alcalde's spine. He was hardly able to move because of the tight knots his body had been pinned to the wooden chair. He hated to be in such a vulnerable position, but worse, the voice probably would hunt his dreams forever, if he were able to survive his predicament.

'He deserved it, after he had lanced that letter opener through my arm as if it was a piece of meat to be roasted,' the other man retorted angrily.

'Then next time act quicker,' the first simply said. The sound of his voice indicated the man shouldn't try to disagree.

To the alcalde the discussion seemed to come from far away. His brain was still clouded by the heavy blow he had received. He even believed that if he kept unconscious, somehow he would wake up in his bed and realise it all had only been a nightmare.

'Hey, wake up De Soto,' the voice demanded impatiently. A splash of water cooled off his face.

He spluttered the water out of his mouth and noose. Shaking his head, but it made him dizzy.

'What do you want?' Ignacio dared to ask. His voice sounded forceful to his ears, resisting the feeling of being a victim. It reminded him of his frequent beautiful prisoner. For a short moment he wondered if she had felt this way every time he took her behind bars.

'There is only one reason one would go to a place worse than the dumb holes of Madrid,' was the answer filled with mockery, 'you should know better than anyone having come here.'

Slowly Ignacio raised his head to meet his captivator. His heart skipped a beat as he stared hard at the young man hovering over him, dressed in comfortable clothes, though designed by the latest European fashion.

When Ignacio had come over his shock, he dared to challenge the man, 'what do you want Raõul?'


	11. Close Call

Raõul had beaten him several times during his interrogation. As proud as Ignacio was, he wasn't going to give into the other man's demands. He had just decided he was going to make the best out of his life and not return to Madrid a looser.

He needed to be perfectly cunning this time. There was only one person who really was an expert in it. He doubted the very man was going to safe his greedy hide as his enemy had called him on several occasions. If only he could think of what the masked man would do to get out of this situation. Then again he decided Zorro would never find himself at the loose end.

Suddenly Raõul changed his tactics. 'Ignacio, why don't we work together?'

As Ignacio had learnt that silence is gold and had been the best weapon in the past to have someone's downfall, he stubbornly stared at the wall of the cave he was held hostage.

'You're not curious as what I have to offer?' Raõul taunted looking at his hostage as he confidently stepped to and fro, knowing he was going on the alcalde's nerves. He hadn't expected the alcalde to remain silent.

'I want Zorro!'

'I wish you luck,' the alcalde muttered under his breath. Now he had to deal with another hothead wanting to beat the master swordsman. Capturing the legend was rather tempting to young men who needed something special to make sure they would count in the world.

'You are going to lead him to me,' Raõul continued as if he hadn't heard the comment, 'you haven't succeeded, I know, but you are going to help me achieve what you haven't been able to.'

Meanwhile Zorro had visited the crime scene. Mendoza and his soldiers had just left for a search party. In the Office Zorro noticed the ruminations of a fight. He also noticed some drops and smears of blood left on the furniture despite of the soldiers having taken time to clean up. He wondered how the crime scene looked like immediately after the kidnappers had left the place.

He inspected the Office paying attention to the tiniest details, hoping to learn more of the bandits. At hearing a soft sound Zorro hid behind a door in the corner of the room. When the intruder stepped over de threshold and almost passed the door, Zorro stepped form behind it with his fist held up to knock the person out. In split second Zorro held back.

'Zorro,' a female woman whispered against the big black clove that was only a mere inch from her face. She still held her hands on her chest. 'That is no way of greeting me!'

'Pardon my rudeness senorita,' Zorro sincerely apologised and was astonished at his faux pas, quickly dropping his hand, 'let me make it up with you.'

He gentle took her in his arms and gave her passionate kiss on her lips. She welcomed his apology with open arms that sneaked up his arm to close around his neck. There was no escape to the fire that enlightened between them. Zorro barely controlled his emotions, pressing her against the Mahoney desk. A thud and the sound of metal echoing though the room brought them back to present.

'Why are you here?' Zorro whispered with a heated voice against her temple still holding her close to his chest.

Victoria crept even closer to his body relishing the smell of his fresh washed cloths with a hint of sandalwood. 'You weren't going to capture me?'

Victoria looked up at his teasing, 'Zorro, if I had known you was going to scare me to death, I would have waited a moment longer before going in here.'

'You didn't like my apology?' He softly enlarged the distance between their bodies.

Playful she hit his shoulder and left his embrace to pick up her tools. 'Mendoza asked me to clean up the mess.'

'How could you refuse the sergeant,' Zorro reached for her waist again for another deep kiss. Reluctant he let her go to continue his business. 'Our time is always too short.'

'I hope our alcalde will appreciate you rescuing him. Please be careful.' Victoria watched him leave the alcalde's office. Zorro mounted Toronado and saluted before pressing his heels into Toronado's flanks.

Zorro rode hard following the tracks. After a while he suspected that the tracks would lead to the cave where he had found the possible revolutionaries. His mind was preparing him for the possibilities he may be faced with when he arrived at the cave. He hoped to find the alcalde there and alive. From the traces the abductors had left at the office Zorro prepared himself to face six or more men at the hideout.

When he got closer to the cave Zorro slowed down and focussed on all his senses. He found a young man standing guard, whom he quickly eliminated with an unexpected right hook. The man had never seen it coming when he rounded a big rock as he got focused on the snapping twitch beneath Toronado's horseshoe.

Zorro had propelled a large stone into the man's direction to knock him out. After the man got hid on his head, he instantly collapsed.

Zorro waited a few moments to find out where the other bandits were. Close to the cave he heard two talking to each other.

He needed to act quick as the men were supposed to take over the duties of the men he already had taken down. With the clatter trick he allured them to him. When the men had neared, Zorro greeted them polity, 'Amigos, meet my horse.'

The men turned into the direction Zorro pointed. Before they realised what happened, Toronado kicked them hard and they flew through the air. Zorro quickly went after them to make sure they wouldn't call for help or run off.

Carefully Zorro neared the cave entrance not sure how many men were still in there.

At first he thought no one was in there and jumped by hearing another man's voice coming from the back of the cave. 'I wish Raõul let us stay the hacienda instead of this primitive place.'

'Would you have wanted to trade places with the alcalde?' the other man's voice betrayed he made a bad joke.

'Nay Xavio,' the man was more serious, 'I just hope Raõul keeps his sense and tread him better at the hacienda. '

'Stop dreaming,' the second replied, 'haven't you seen that big barn? And besides didn't Raõul say that the hacienda was outlived? I just still don't understand why he had to take him there.'

With the last statement Zorro knew exactly where he had to find the alcalde. As quiet as possible he retreated to his stallion.

Not much later Zorro arrived at the Mendez hacienda. Since Zorro wasn't sure how many men this Raõul was leading he inspected the area. The hacienda was in a poor state. The roof needed to be repaired, as were several windows. Like his visit in the prioriteit days the door was wide open and on closer inspection, it didn't look like anyone has been living in it. Overall, it still looked like an abandoned place. If there was anyone at all, they had to be in the barn as everybody knew the vaqueros of the nee owner were already at the hacienda. Zorro figured the revolutionary who didn't stay in the cave had to live in the barn.

For a short moment, he wondered whether the alcalde had even been searching the place for the printing press. The barn could also have been a perfect place to print the announcements and flyers as everyone knew the place was out lived and therefore one was curious to know who was the new owner of it's place. Otherwise, Zorro had to agree the cave was an even better place for these rebellious activities.

Quietly Zorro rounded the hacienda and noticed two vaqueros walking into the barn. Quietly, but as fast as he dared, he followed them to the old building, which looked like being in the same condition. At the entrance to the building Zorro carefully opened the door to see what is going on inside. He used the tip of his sword to keep the door from closing. He just didn't see anyone in the large. He decided to enter the building, but was prepared for any attack. On closer inspection of the state of the building Zorro noticed some small repairs have been executed to make it a more liveable place.

In the large space he noticed five horses, two carts, several boxes that must have been transported by the carts and a pile of blankets in the corner of the barn. It could be either blankets for the horses or the vaqueros. The floor in the corner was covered with a layer of hay, which would be a softer place to sleep upon than on the hard ground. When Zorro thought he wouldn't find the alcalde here, he heard the alcalde talking. The sounds came from behind a big pile, more like a wall, of hay. De Soto's voice didn't sound broken, but Zorro heard a tiredness that could only have come from a rough interrogation. He shook his head at the madness men often showed and like the creature of the night, he headed over to the place he had heard the voices. Arrived at the other side of where the alcalde must be, Zorro heard him question his interrogator, 'and why would I be able to capture this outlaw, when I couldn't all these years?'

Even more alert Zorro looked around to look for danger and a way to see what is going on at the other side of the wall of hay. There was nothing he could climb upon. The barrel was just too low, so he slowly tried to get a look around the corner using the blade of his knife as a mirror. Althought he couldn't see sharply, he noticed a man standing in front of the alcalde, his pose betraying his juvenile arrogance. At his right side another man stepped up. Zorro suspected him to be a little older and less arrogant than the first one. At first Zorro couldn't see any one else around in the small space.

The younger man stood up right and nodded to his confidant at his right side, 'because you must have been too kind. You haven't seriously threatened the people.'

'These people are stronger than you expect,' De Soto tried to make the man stop this insanity.

Raõul picked up his weapon, 'I will show you how it is done. Tomorrow!'

'What's tomorrow?' Ignacio feared the worst for the pueblo, for this man was able to carry out his plans. And he didn't even know the details. Raõul ignored him completely as he turned to his friend. 'Yago, did you make the arrangements for our lodgements?'

'With ease. Tomorrow the pueblo will be ours,' the young man in his early twenties answered.

Raõul tapped his friend's shoulder appreciatively. 'Good.'

Zorro instantly understood the gesture and moved back behind the barrel. He was barely hidden when the friends rounded the corner and walked to the horses.

Raõul was the first to lead his horse to the doors, but noticed his friend wasn't ready to go.

'What is it?' Raõul eyed his friend closely wondering where the hesitation came from. Their plan was working. They had the alcalde. The pueblo was in chaos and tomorrow they surely would have this infamous bandit that terrorized the government far too long. 'Spit it out man, I want to go to a soft bed and have a decent meal.' The leader with the same slender built faced his one year older friend.

'I ... shouldn't we just return to Spain with him?' Yago stared at his friend's rough appearance despite the fine, however easy fitting clothes. He was still a handsome man, but his expression had a hardness he hadn't seen in Madrid. This expedition was getting on his nerves and had a bad feeling about it. Raõul turned to the door and opened it.

'I don't think you should exceed our purpose,' Yago advised squinting his eyes because of the bright sunlight outside the barn.

'Yago, we discussed this earlier and you agreed to go for it. You shouldn't back out because of some night creature is scaring the hell out of you!'

Over his shoulder he addressed his other friend, 'Eron, make sure he will be fit enough to see our victory. Go back to Carlos and Andres. I am not sure they will let De Soto be for the moment.'

From his hideout Zorro saw Eron entering the barn and hurrying over to the place he had seen the alcalde sitting. The next moment he heard probably Eron addressing to both men. Zorro realised he had missed one of the other two men. He still kept his eyes on Raõul and Yago.

The first angrily mounted his horse and continued their discussion, 'imagine the reward when we achieve our goal! Your name will be cheered.' His horse stepped restless on his place, sensing his rider's agitation. 'Aren't you coming?'

Yago knew better than try to contradict him or persuade him to see things from another point of view. Raõul had nothing to loose. He hadn't either, but thought things carefully through before jumping into action. Besides he was able to enjoy the little things in life, whereas his friend longed for fortune and prestige. With a sigh he pulled himself onto his horse's back and followed his friend.

_And that makes only three._ Zorro concluded. Quietly he went back to Toronado. Out of Toronado's saddlebag he took a few bombs. _With this I will certainly get you out._ Zorro grinned at the surprise party he was going to give the revolutionaries in the barn. He acted quickly as he wasn't certain how much time he would have before the leaders would return or the other revolutionaries would leave De Soto.

Within seconds the barn was filled with smoke, a result of one of Zorro's favourite experiments. The three men were cursing and shouting orders to each other. At the same time the horses were bolting and rearing to get out of the building as quick as possible. Couching and shouting the three men soon followed them coming out of the barn through the main entrance, whereas the other doors were blocked. With weapon in hand they kept rubbing the tears out of their eyes. When their eyes made out Zorro who had been awaiting their arrival, they attacked him as best as they could. Because of the hindrance of their eyesight, they were far from a worthy opponent to Zorro's swordsmanship. It took the town's hero only four blows to disarm the men and make them harmless.

With his cape covering his mouth Zorro entered the building. The smoke was already starting to vanish and he could make out the silhouettes, which made it easy to find his way back to the alcalde.

'Zorro,' De Soto coughed deeply, but had never been more relieved to hear his enemy's voice calling out his name. Grateful he waited for Zorro to untie the ropes. Within a minute he found himself a free man. 'Can you walk?' Zorro questioned, having noticed that De Soto was in a poor condition. The smoke was still thick.

'I can,' the alcalde's voice sounded strangled because of the smoke.

'Try to breath as little as possible,' Zorro instructed. The next thing the alcalde knew was being supported by the black man and headed to the outside of the barn. When they were outside, he heard Zorro coughing a few times too, while he filled his lungs with fresh air. Zorro quickly took one of the remaining horses, that Zorro had been able to catch before running off, and helped the alcalde mounting. Toronado had already followed his master. After his master had lifted himself in the saddle he was ready to go. Zorro urged both horses to leave the dangerous place, but hadn't seen one of the revolutionaries regaining consciousness. The man had taken out his pistol when the two horses came into motion.

A shot and a following cry rang over the whistles of the singing birds. Zorro noticed the alcalde collapsing in the saddle. He was barely able to prevent the alcalde from falling of the horse. With all his power he pulled the alcalde over Toronado's shoulder. The alcalde grumbled in pain. Zorro apologised for the action and speeded up his black friend.

It was a clear shot and he had no time to loose. He didn't expel the leaders to have heard the gunshot nor the man that had regained consciousness, simply let them go away. He prepared himself on a wild goose chase.

The alcalde's world went black, despite of Zorro talking to him, ordering him to keep talking to him. It was a useless case, but considering the location they were, it wasn't a bad thing. The alcalde's breath became shallow. Zorro wasn't sure, but he thought hearing a horse not far away from him. To safe both of them, he made a big decision. Hanging over the alcalde, shielding the alcalde off of the world with his cape, he went straight to the cave. Having arrived in its tunnel, he blindfolded the alcalde with his cape. Inside he had Toronado walk as close to the stairs as possible. After dismounting he got the alcalde over his shoulder. Zorro's sorrow grew when the alcalde didn't make a sound at the rough action. Zorro bumped into Toronado's flank with shoulder, 'run boy. Give them a wild goose chase.' Toronado immediately left the cave, loving a free run in the wild.

Quickly Zorro climbed the stairs with the heavy load and rushed though the fireplace. Fortunate for Zorro Felipe walked past when the fireplace opened.

'Get the doctor,' the black man ordered the young man who with big eyes watched him and his black covered person.

Felipe couldn't believe his eyes. Zorro carrying someone through the hearth was something to digest, but noticing the person turned out nothing but the alcalde was just too much.

'Hurry,' Zorro almost shouted at the frozen teenager, while he took the alcalde to one of the guestrooms. Felipe immediately came into action and ran off to the stables.

At Zorro's raised voice don Alejandro left his study just in time to see a black form rounding the corner to the west hallway. Immediately he followed. 'Let me help.'

'My apologies for the strains.' When Zorro had laid the alcalde on the bed the caballero was at the black man's side, instantly.

Don Alejandro helped opening the alcalde's clothes to see the damage. 'What happened?'

Zorro narrated the happenings pointedly.

'The doctor?'

'Is sent for.' Zorro tried to stop the bleeding. Don Alejandro called for his housekeeper and gave her several instructions. Not much later she reappeared with two pitchers of water, some glasses, bandage material and prepared the room for the unexpected visitor.

'Don't you dare dying on us right now, Ignacio,' Zorro ordered the official, while he was still noticing blood seeping through his fingers.


	12. The Better Man

_'__What is taking you so long Raõul? Did you change your plans and give up?'_ From his hide out in the tavern Zorro watched Victoria's taproom. Beneath him many citizens had gathered, eager to learn if there was news on the alcalde's abduction and to talk about the new proclamations. Raõul knew how to create chaos and have it work for his purpose. Zorro had to give him that.

Because new proclamations had shown up in the pueblo Zorro doubted he would have to wait long for the revolutionaries to come into town. He even wished Raõul would come soon. His body needed some action before he fell asleep on his feet. It was a long night. When the doctor had arrived, Mendoza soon paid the hacienda a visit. He was surprised to find Zorro still present.

Once the doctor claimed there wasn't anything he could do for the alcalde but wait he ushered Zorro, Mendoza and don Alejandro out of the room to give his patient his needed rest. Mendoza knew he had to return to the cuartel to prepare the men for the worst. He feared the alcalde's death for he really wasn't looking forward to having to run the garrison again. 'If I were you, Mendoza,' Don Alejandro took him to the dinnertable. 'I would worry over what Raõul might do.'

In between he asked his housekeeper to serve a late supper.

When the meaning of don Alejandro's words had sunk in, Mendoza's body language radiated fearing a painful death.

'You are in need of a plan sergeant,' Zorro agreed soberly.

'Will you be joining us for supper, Zorro?' don Alejandro offered polity interrupting him.

The masked man declined, knowing Diego had to appear soon or his absence will be questioned and he wouldn't be able to explain further. As he had already thought of a plan, he quickly shared it on trunk line with don Alejandro and the sergeant. 'I can leave the details to you, I really must go and make sure the pueblo is safe.'

Almost an hour later Diego walked into the dinning room where don Alejandro repeated explaining the strategy to the sergeant.

'Diego, where have you been son?'

'I … eh … have been inspecting our lands,' Diego sat down at the table as well, 'and then I … eh … sort of ran into Felipe, he was on a mission.'

'What mission?' don Alejandro inquired harsher than intended.

Diego filled his plate with the left-overs. Whereas he had just taken a bite, he used that as excuse to delay his answer for his benefit. 'Felipe told me about the alcalde. How is he doing?'

'We have to see and wait,' don Alejandro answered frowning at the distraction. 'What have you been doing?'

'Felipe found out something about the revolutionaries and went to investigate it.'

'He did what?' don Alejandro practically shouted. 'Had he lost his mind? After what happened to the alcalde?'

'Well, Father,' Diego hesitated as he didn't want Felipe to be judged by their father, 'he went to me with the story. We both figured it wouldn't do to wait for the revolutionaries to come to the pueblo and have everybody at their mercy.'

Diego took a small sip and continued quickly before his father had digested the situation and condemned both for lacking responsibility towards him, 'we were careful of course.'

'You both lost your minds. Diego, …'

'Not exactly,' Diego shrugged, 'the revolutionaries we shouting that loud that we could overhear easily. You must be interested to know that the revolutionaries have been searching the area for our alcalde. Their leader doesn't know that the alcalde is here and won't know of our alcalde's escape until tomorrow morning.'

Don Alejandro watched his son with mixed feelings. Again he has shown being very useful in a crisis, but he feared for his life even more.

Still something was amiss, 'Where is Felipe now?'

'He wanted to stay little longer at the tavern. As the sergeant wasn't there, I figured he must have been here.'

His father accepted the explanation and was distracted as Diego had planned. Smoothely he directed the conversation back to the plans of the revolutionaries. While Diego ate his cold dinner, the three men discussed the possibilities for the next morning.'

After Diego finished his meal, Mendoza left to go to his men and prepare the most trusted soldiers for the expected ambush of the revolutionaries.

Also for don Alejandro it was time to go to bed, but it took Diego quite some persuasion to have his father to call it a day. Diego shortly checked on the alcalde. The doctor was still sitting by this patient's side. 'There is no change, don Diego.'

After checking the doctor needed anything, Diego wnt back to the library. When Diego thought it was safe to go, he left to the cave. Zorro had to go to the tavern.

There he met Felipe who informed him that the remaining revolutionaries had been following Toronado until dawn.

'What about their leader?'

Felipe didn't look happy at that question, 'he stays in the second room. His friend in the third.'

Zorro clenched his jaw

'The others haven't come here. They fear Raõul.'

'Gracias Felipe,' Zorro patted the young man's shoulder, 'you should go to bed.'

Felipe nodded and a warm smile appeared by the praise, which quickly vanished into a serious expression. 'What about you?'

'I'll keep an eye on the pueblo. And on Victoria.'

Felipe understood. Although he didn't like his brother staying here, he decided against arguing him and headed to the hacienda.

Since everything was quiet and seemed peaceful, not much later Zorro also returned to the hacienda for some hours of sleep. For a moment he considered sleeping in the alcalde's office. Since the soldiers have been seriously patrolling, he decided against it.

Feeling responsible for the alcalde's severe wound, he wanted to stay with the alcalde, but the doctor had easily sent him to bed. The doctor would keep vigil over his patient. 'You desperately need some hours of sleep, don Diego. Tomorrow people are depending on you and I mean not your father and Felipe.' With that Diego realized two things; one, the doctor knew more than he let on. And two, there were only a very few people who could make him do something. The good doctor was one of them.

In the early morning Zorro left the cave on a simple breakfast of leftovers he found in the kitchen. He went straight to the tavern, sight unseen by the patrols. Since then he had been hiding in the last room as Felipe had told him it was available.

When the citizens of the pueblo were running their business and the tavern had come alive by its visitors. Raõul had come down and ordered breakfast like any other boarder. After finishing he left the tavern. Only an half an hour later he returned, took a seat and ordered a drink. When his friend had also joint him they casually talked.

Zorro noticed from his hideout that their comrades, whom he had knocked out on their posts at the cave and smoked out of the barn, one by one dropped in and took different place to have a drink or a late breakfast. Only to those who observed them closely, one saw through their nonchalant appearance and picked up the signs in their body language betraying that they were nervous. Raõul was too arrogant to notice and focused only on his mission. Still, Zorro realised they were well-prepared.

Without a warning Raõul fired his pistol and silenced the crowd in the tavern instantly.

'Good people of this pueblo,' Zorro wondered if he had practised on sounding like an official, 'I am here to announce that you have been released of tyranny and oppression. Your alcalde is dead and I will be your new leader.'

'This must be a joke!' someone out the crowd shouted.

While sending a deadlook into the direction of the speaker Raõul countered in a very controlled voice, 'I can assure you that this is the case.'

The only sound in tavern was of some breath intakes. Enjoying the tensed sphere, Raõul continued, throwing each present an icy stare.

'Your former alcalde didn't want to tell me the identity of Zorro.'

Zorro kept a close look on his father, hoping he would keep his anger in check. The night before his father was insistent on coming to the pueblo, despite of recovering. He didn't want to let Mendoza down. And here he was.

Raõul walked over to the bar and slapped it hard with his flat hand, 'if someone knows who he is, I want this person to speak out now.'

'Nobody knows,' Victoria loudly stated, 'Zorro works alone and is our defender against injustice.'

Zorro loved her strong sense of justice, but regretted her speaking out in this situation and hoped it wouldn't get her into more trouble complicating things any further. He was grateful for his father to pull Victoria back. 'Is that so?' The pause Raõul left for the citizens to think, made the citizens realise they were in serious trouble.

'You will find out the consequences, if I find that you are aiding this bandit. In the meantime, I will keep you all hostage.'

'You cannot do that!' someone called out.

'Of course I can. There is a revolution going on. Spain will no longer control the colonies, but Mexico wants to be certain that the pueblos know their place and accept the new government.

When someone wanted to escape the tavern and one of the revolutionaries blocked the way out, Zorro decided to intervene. He jumped off the balcony and caught the large chandelier. In an acrobatic style he elegantly swung through the air, while pistols fired. After a somersalt Zorro gracefully landed in front of Raõul, with his sword at the man's throat. 'I understood you were looking for me.'

The soldiers, who were incognito among the hostages, immediately stood up with their pistols pointed at the revolutionaries. Zorro was proud of the soldiers.

'Zorro,' Raõul swallowed, but unexpectedly fast his malicious grin reappeared on his face, 'I never expected you to fall into my trap so easily.'

'How come?' Zorro inquired just as arrogantly, 'my men have you surrounded.'

Mendoza clumsily fired his pistol in the air and immediately excused himself. 'This all is too much.'

Before Raõul was able to speak, outside bombs were exploding, making the other revolutionaries even more nervous than they already were.

Unfortunately the instructed soldiers also got worried and let go of their guard on the revolutionaries.

The revolutionaries took their chances and fought the soldiers. Some citizens got engaged into the fight, some backed out against the walls and some others fled the tavern. Victoria also fought for her establishment, breaking several bottles of wine on the heads of the revolutionaries. Don Alejandro punched a few men, Mendoza in his clumsiness knocked one out with a chair and those who defended themselves and their fellow citizens used what they could to overpower the revolutionaries.

One wasn't really able to tell what really happened in the chaos, but in the end all but one was taken down.

Raõul had been able to get away from Zorro's sword, when the masked man was distracted by someone bumping into him.

When the fight quiet, Zorro and Raõul were the only ones left standing opposite sites of the empty area of the tavern.

'You certainly got something very wrong,' Zorro taunted, 'our alcalde is still alive.'

Victoria held her heart tight noticing the venom in Raõul's eyes. Don Alejandro had put an arm around her shoulder, but he was as tense as many of the spectators.

'Then you will be surprised to find out you finally met someone exceeding your fencing abilities,' with his jaw set Raõul growled in a nerving controlled voice. 'You will regret the day you donned that piece of black satin.'


	13. A Fallen Hero

Zorro realised he definitely shouldn't underestimate the man's skills, when his adversary saluted with a very angry, but focussed certainty. He recognised a master instantly by the way he performed the _en garde_ following up with caressing his blade. Both held each other's eyes with arrogance, fighting also a mental battle and were prepared for the first attack. Whereas Zorro always waited for his adversary to attack, this time it wasn't an exception. He could be patient and he grinned supercilious at the man. For a moment he wanted to retreat telling the man the fight was over, but the way the other man's jaw was set and his eyes caught his, he decided against it. This would be waging a life-and-death struggle with Raõul.

For minutes one only heard the sound of blades scraping against each other with every step the swordsmen took. Zorro noticed Raõul was loosing his patience and anticipated the first attack.

And when he did, swords crossed with hard blows, quick parries and complex series following up. While blocking Raõul's trusts, Zorro knew he had one disadvantage to his adversary. He cared about the people and at every cost he tried to protect them from being harmed despite the crowd also moved with the combatants as to get out of the way. Raõul couldn't care less. He wanted blood to flood. He wanted his blood.

Fighting feverishly Zorro started recognizing the other man's style. _This couldn't be._

Zorro still had the upperhand and would be able to win the battle. And to do so he had to make sure he could anger the man, making his adversary lose his control. He only had to find the opening in the younger man's defence.

At the same time the crowd realised they were witnessing the true extents of Zorro's fighting skills. Raõul fought a dangerous game. Everybody was silently praying for Zorro's victory.

With a forceful sequence Zorro was able to back Raõul out, giving him a break. 'You're good, but certainly not good enough. Did you really think studying under one of the best swordsmen would make you the better man?'

That was the right thing to have Raõul lose his control. Like a raging bull he ran to Zorro, sword ready to cut. Zorro, however, easily parried. Severe trusts from Raõul followed. Zorro was able to turn down every move and somehow knew to disarm his opponent. Raõul was too quick, unfortunately, and moved out of the way of Zorro's sharp sword. Within seconds Raõul had captured his sword and defended Zorro's next blow. When he lunged at Zorro following up with a sweep he had Zorro step back. "Don't think you know it all, Zorro.'

'That would be a mistake,' Zorro replied noticing the younger man was sweating. His body had started warming up as well. If only he could fight without the hat and mask.

'And I am afraid it will be you to make it.' Zorro continued getting under Raõul's skin. 'You are just a spoilt brat, who thinks he can cause chaos without reprisal. If asked me, you don't have a clear vision at all and only act for selfish achievements.'

'Running behind a mask is?' Raõul quickly retorted, hoping to distract the masked man.

'You have so much to learn Raõul!' Zorro tisked. His opponent was getting tired. In a short break, while they were staring again at each other, Raõul shortly massaged the muscles of his sword arm. Zorro was aware of not showing any signs of tiring. The man shouldn't be encouraged over being able to wear the town's hero out. Zorro needed to keep up the impression of being invincible.

'Your time is up now, Zorro!' Raõul growled making Zorro grin back even though Raõul lunged at him. The moment of teasing was short-lived. Zorro stumbled backward falling over someone's foot. The crowd gasped loudly. The soldiers had been losing their attention on the other revolutionaries. One of them was able to come to Raõul's aid, making the masked man stumble over his foot. The soldier who had been guiding this man, out of surprised fired his pistol. The man fell badly wounded to the ground. Raõul had noticed the happenings out of the corner of his eyes. 'Andres! No!'

Zorro had crawled out of the adversary's way and had scrambled back on his feet. He just wasn't back in balance completely when he had to fend off the next beat. Suddenly Raõul was able to block Zorro's trust.

Zorro found himself at a wrong side of the game when Raõul had back him up against the wall. His movements to counter act the blows were limited. This was the very first time Zorro truly feared for his life. This man meant business, didn't fight by the rules, having no scruples. His moments were still accurate, but with the force of a madman. The look in his eyes was dark, full of evil fire as if the demon was dancing in his eyes.

'You will pay for this!'

'Don't think you will become the master then,' Zorro said between gritted teeth, when one of the next blows cut his body. 'You will never become a true master.'

He attacked again, but wasn't able to get more space and found himself backed up at the wall again.

'Kendall said the same, but he never understood how the world worked.' Raõul obviously enjoyed sharing this information. Zorro's reaction confirmed what he had suspected, 'What do you mean?'

'Our fencing instructor was too naive to think he could mould everybody in the gentleman's codes.'

When the implications of Raõul's words sank in, Zorro heard his father shouting something, but his own anger had rung over it. 'I promised this sword would never draw blood, but for you I am willing to make the exception.'

With an unknown primal force he broke out and cut his enemies leg. Raõul looked shocked for a short moment, but regained his combat stance as if nothing had happened at all. The next actions were one of having been possessed by the devil. Zorro also fought like an angered man.

'Don't let him get under your skin, Zorro!' Victoria shouted noticing he was loosing his control. Zorro swept his adversary over the bar, just after he got cut again. In this pause he took a deep breath. His love was right.

'Keep your head cool,' he heard another voice supporting him.

Raõul's friends became restless, and one of the soldiers suddenly hit his prisoner over the head to knock him out. Corporal Sepulveda threatened Yago to shoot him through the head if he didn't keep quiet.

In between Raõul got back on his feet and tried to get away from Zorro by jumping on the bar and fight him from there. In another break Raõul jumped off the bar. When he was close to Yago he took the other man's knife out of his belt.

Zorro grinned at the memory, silently promising his old fencing master to not let him down this time. The crowd felt a shiver running down their spines when they noticed Zorro's determined stare at Raõul, 'Are you sure you will want to use that knife?'

'Si!' Raõul was confused for a moment, but quickly his anger returned and was fuelled with Zorro's reply. 'That is your worst mistake.'

Raõul wasn't impressed and didn't back down. With all force he still possessed he attacked with both his sword and the knife. Zorro parried the sword and used one of his tricks of his own. In one last movement he threw Raõul over his back on to the sword. Too late Raõul understood the tales had really been true. How he had underestimated his adversary.

Zorro had stepped around him with his sword pointed at his adversary and kicked away Raõul's sword. 'That is how I defeated the best swordsman of Europe.'

Some blood coloured the wooden floor. Slowly Raõul turned his head to watch his enemy. He wasn't able to stand up again.

'Raõul!' His friend Yago had freed himself and hurried over to the man lying on the floor. Zorro realised the danger had subdued, but stayed alert.

Yago carefully turned his friend over and noticed the dagger had cut his friend's chest deeply. He took one of his hands in his.

'Yago,' Raõul coughed, 'tell my uncle...' Another cough caused some blood seeping in the corner of his mouth, 'tell uncle, don Carroga ... I tried...'

'Safe your strength amigo,' Raõul whispered with a constricted voice.

'I need to say' Raõul continued breathing with difficulty, 'I tried to ... have his post return to him, ….. to clear his name, ….. that would be the revolution.' He took another breath, 'And then I wanted …. to make him proud …. for capturing him.' Raõul's eyes went to Zorro who held his injuries. From a distance he watched the interaction between the friends with mixed feelings. The other friends have remained quiet, not acting like revolutionaries at all.

'I won't,' Yago shook his head denying he was going to loose friend, 'you will tell him yourself.'

The doctor had showed up at his side and inspected the damage on the body.

'Zorro,' Raõul unexpectedly addressed his adversary, 'you deserve his sword. Please make sure my friends are treated well.'

The masked man gave a slight nod and faced the doctor; he needn't hear the doctor's conclusion, feeling worn out the more time passed. In their short silent moment of communication the doctor dismissed him.

'Raõul, stay with us,' Yago's voice broke the frozen spell in the tavern.

Mendoza was the first coming out of their trance and started giving orders. He told the costumers to leave. The soldiers had to remain and keep an eye on the revolutionaries. A new chaos had risen as the people wanted to stay and see whether Raõul would live or die.

Zorro simply vanished, though he could hardly stay on his feet. The ruminations of the adrenaline got him to Toronado and onto its back. The smart black horse sensed his master needed to get home, to the cave, as fast as possible, but also that he had to run carefully.

Don Alejandro and Victoria seemed to be the only ones who had noticed that Zorro also was suffering from his wounds. Victoria wanted to go after Zorro but got involved in cleaning up her tavern. Don Alejandro whispered in her ear that he would go after him.

When don Alejandro had reached the tavern's entrance he quickly mounted his horse and hurried after Zorro, whom had gone into the direction of his own hacienda.

He wasn't the only one had slipped out. After Felipe had set the bombs as a distraction he went into the tavern. During the battle between the revolutionaries and those who fought them, he had had his share in overpowering them. With one of Victoria's pans he had made sure none of the revolutionaries were able to leave the tavern through the kitchen. That way he had taken down two of the seven.

The battle between Zorro and Raõul got on his nerves. He was ready to jump in if Zorro was going to be in real trouble. A few times he had readied himself to step in, but Zorro recovered the very last moment. He didn't fail to noticed how badly wounded Zorro had got during the fight. When Raõul didn't stand up anymore, he didn't waste a minute to leave the tavern unnoticed. He had to be back in time and be ready to take care of Zorro's wound and having a cover up for Diego.

In a bad shape hanging over Toronado's neck Zorro entered the cave. Felipe helped him down. Quickly he put some makeshift bandage around the tall man's clothes to prevent blood trails leading from the cave to Diego's room. As quickly as possible they went to Diego's room, where he helped Diego in his bed. The sound of the frontdoor slamming close made him realise there wasn't time to change. He managed to get Diego under his cover before don Alejandro burst into the room.

'Gracias a Dios,' don Alejandro whispered noticing Diego in bed. 'how is he doing?'

Felipe looked wide-eyed at his father, not sure of what he meant, he signed that Diego had returned home not long after don Alejandro had gone to the pueblo. _He said he wasn't feeling well and wanted to go to bed. I just came here to check on him._

Felipe felt content with himself, as he hadn't been really telling lies.

Don Alejandro had a concerned look in his eyes and walked over to his son. 'He is burning up. Felipe, I will send for the doctor. Meanwhile we have to keep him cool.'

Don Alejandro left the room. Rapidly Felipe took care of the wounds. The bandages were soaked and Felipe worried he had lost precious time. It was only half an hour later when the doctor arrived.

Felipe had taken him to Diego's room. The teenager seemed very nervous he observed, but didn't mention. 'Having a fever, hasn't he?' The doctor noticed the man's forehead was warm, but not burning up too much. 'Miguel didn't tell me much. Is there more I should know?'

Felipe wondered where their father was and started signing with his hands to buy time to pondering over what he should let the doctor know. Intelligent eyes watched the teenager explaining something, but interrupted when the boy wasn't even halfway his tale, 'I see.' Felipe stood frozen, when the doctor unexpectedly removed the covers.

A stern look was what he received after the doctor noticed the bandages on the bare chest, arms and even the upper leg of his patient. The doctor examined his patient, removing the bandages one by one and dressed up the wounds again. He had heard the tales in the pueblo, the praises of Zorro's abilities to win the battle with Raõul. He just hadn't expected it to find him so badly wounded. His admiration for the young man's skill only grew.

After the doctor had finished, he patted the teenagers shoulder, 'you did well Felipe.'

The young man nodded accepting the praise for his aid, but didn't expect the next statement. 'Not only in assisting me.'

Felipe understood the doctor's meaning, grew with the praise and overwhelmed sat down at the bed. All stress of the recent happenings was beginning to take its toll on him.

'You should find some good night's sleep tonight. He will survive.' The doctor looked content at his patient, 'He will probably sleep for hours to allow his body to heal. Don't worry.' The doctor spoke gently to the youngest of the De la Vega family. 'If you cannot sleep, take this. It will help you for tonight.'

Felipe promised to take good care after himself and accepted the potion the doctor gave him.

'Now I need to have a look at our other patient.' With that the doctor went to the door and watched the young man sternly before leaving the room, 'find some rest Felipe.'

Felipe faced his brother, silently praying for a fast recovery. Then he realised, the doctor hadn't turned and even waited for him to face him when he reminded him of a good night's sleep.


	14. Home Sweet Home

Hours later don Alejandro returned home. The doctor had left the hacienda again. This time he wasn't going to find a battle going on. His patients were doing well and there was no reason for him to stay.

When don Alejandro entered his son's room, Diego greeted him. 'Father, where have you been?'

'How is your fever, son?' don Alejandro softly touched his son's forehead to make sure the answer matched his prognosis.

'Feeling a bit better, but I have to admit that my body aches.' Except for trivialising his feelings, Diego told his father the truth.

'Good to hear that,' don Alejandro sighed.

'What happened in town?' Diego asked his father as if he hadn't been there.

Don Alejandro related the interaction between Raõul and Zorro. He didn't conceal his worry over Zorro's injuries. With difficulty Diego tried to sooth his father's sorrows 'Zorro had probably been hurt in the past and would find help or certainly would know how to take care of himself.'

Don Alejandro pondered it over, agreed and started to worry over Diego. 'Are you sure you are feeling better than this afternoon, son?'

'I am father, it is just another common cold. Staying up all night wasn't a good thing, I believe. How is our alcalde doing?'

'He is doing much better. Maria told me he woke up this morning and was already ordering her to bring him decent food, instead of a light soup.'

'Sounds like the alcalde is feeling much better,' Diego agreed and made him wonder what his dealing exactly were with Raõul. When he was feeling good enough, he decided, he would find out.

The next day the alcalde met Diego in the library. Diego had slept well and the doctor had allowed him to get up when he was feeling all right to do so. 'I doubt I need to advise you to not overdo yourself.'

To keep up appearances Diego decided to go to the library and pick up some reading. He asked Felipe to lay some books on agriculture and accountancy on the table as a cover up. Today he would read a new novel that had just arrived. If one asked what he was reading, he could easily say having a break from studying how to manage a ranch.

He hadn't expected the alcalde to stumble into the library and laid his book on the table next to him. 'Buenos dias, don Diego.' The alcalde hesitated, whereas he hadn't expected to find Diego in one of the chairs, but didn't want to return and feel being locked up in the guestroom. 'Mind if I join you?'

Diego gestured to the other chair and the couch in a fluent motion. The alcalde chose the chair where a food-rest was standing near and made himself comfortable without losing too much of his dignity.

Since Diego was still occupied with finding answers to the reason why Raõul had come to the pueblo, abducting the alcalde and wanting to make his uncle proud, he had difficulty in starting a conversation with the alcalde. He picked up the book closest to him, which was the one on accountancy and pretended to continue reading.

A bit uncomfortable the alcalde observed his companion and was about to ask him why he was studying, when another person arrived at the library.

'Diego you're already up?'

'Victoria,' Diego was surprised she had come to see him. He even hadn't heard her come in, which made him realise he was doing far from good.

She didn't let herself being distracted by his charming smile. 'Shouldn't you stay in bed having a fever?'

'I am feeling much better,' Diego tried to make her believe him. She disapprovingly shook her head.

'I am feeling much better, really,' Diego tried again and couldn't resist giving the alcalde a piece of his mind subtlety,' you know me, all that imprisonment, having thrown out of my office and well, you know, all that with Raõul and Zorro was too much for my constitution. I think I will stay at home another few days to be sure everything has quiet down a bit.'

The alcalde looked uncomfortable and scraped his throat, 'I .. eh. ' It took him a lot of courage to say what he had to say with two pairs of eyes filled with annoyance thrown at him, 'I must apologise.'

Victoria who still stood at the library put her hands on her hips, Diego's stern look at her prevented her to intervene.

Because of the silence Ignacio continued, 'I apologise to the both of you. I shouldn't have arrested you. Nor had I the right to confiscate your office, for the governor had determined that the pueblo should have its free speech through the paper. Also my apologies señorita, for my inconvenience to you and your business.'

Victoria raised her eyebrow not sure what to say or even think. Before she could voice her opinion, Diego simply reacted, 'fear never is a good advisor.'

'Not only fear,' the alcalde added thoughtful, while his eyes met Diego's. He looked over to Victoria, 'I hope you will accept my sincere apology.'

As impulsive as she is, she blurred out, 'it depends.'

'I can understand your hesitation, senorita Escalante.' The alcalde shifted uncomfortably on the chair to find a better sitting position and not press on his wounds. 'Too many things have happened lately.'

'You can say that,' don Alejandro had silently stepped into the library. His son's glare kept him from giving any more comment on the matter.

'It made me think about … well everything,' the alcalde confessed more to his hands than to his audience, 'especially my abduction.' That Zorro had to rescue him again he had rather left out.

'There must be other ways to govern this pueblo and please the king.'

Don Alejandro put his hands on his sides glancing at his son and Victoria shortly to see how they reacted to this revelation. He appreciated and welcomed any positive change and noticed the others silently agreeing with him.

'Having said that,' the alcalde breathed a little difficult while standing up, 'I guess I may ride back home as I have a lot of work to do.'

He stumbled forward, stopping in front of don Alejandro, 'my deepest gratitude to your hospitality. I hope I haven't caused you too much inconvenience. '

Don Alejandro was at a loss for words. Therefore he nodded with closed his eyes, taking in the gratefulness of the other man.

After a bow to don Diego and Victoria he left the hacienda with the housekeeper following him.

Victoria and Don Alejandro took a seat, 'he never cease to amaze me son. And I wonder what the alcalde will do with the rumours of a revolution coming to us.'

Victoria glanced knowingly at Diego, who returned her gaze with a steady gaze, giving her the support she needed.

Don Alejandro was oblivious to their interaction. 'And I wonder what his dealing will be with Yago and his friends.'

With interest Diego watched his father. 'Didn't you say that Raõul made Zorro promise to take care of a good treatment? I guess they will return home in the end.'

'I am not worried about that.'

'Then what?' Diego asked even more piqued. He could see Victoria was as curious as he was.

'Do you remember that the alcalde said he had cheated in university?'

'Why do you mention?' Diego inquired while something was nagging inside of him.

'Raõul confessed he wanted to make his uncle proud. It seems our alcalde hadn't been playing by the rules either when it came to the commission of alcalde. Yago had revealed that nobody but Raõul's uncle was appointed and somehow De Soto had made him to resign.'

Victoria's mind was racing, 'so Raõul had come to take revenge on him.'

'That just wasn't all,' don Alejandro's voice held a deep sadness, 'Yago confirmed that Raõul was one of the students of my friend Sir Edmund Kendall. He regretted that their actions caused their teacher trouble. He never wanted him to flee from Madrid.'

'Did he mention what happened?' Diego inquired not sure whether he wanted to know or rather had been ignorant.

'It doesn't matter,' don Alejandro said, but a smile appeared watching his son closely, 'all though he couldn't refrain to mention telling his student of ever having been beaten by his best student. So that if they studied hard, they would become excellent swordsmen.'

Diego tried to keep a straight face.

'Didn't Zorro mention something about having beaten his master?' Victoria cut in.

'There are many teachers in the art of swordplay,' Diego tried to dissuade her.

'Of course there are,' Victoria agreed, but narrowed her eyes at Diego, who slowly made an odd face. A series of sneezes to followed with some coughing.

After recovering Diego sat rumpled up in his chair holding his sides where his wounds were aching by his action, 'I guess I have stayed up too long and overdid myself.'

'Of course you did,' Victoria didn't buy Diego's explanation, ' I should send you in bed instantly and guard your door the next week to make sure you won't leave your bed again.'

'No you won't,' Diego protested mildly.

Victoria had stood up and meant business, 'I will and I am.'

Taking is left arm to pull him up, she added in a sweet voice, 'don't worry, I will fuss over you like a I would over a baby.'

When Diego watched his father for help, the older man straightened his face and stood up, mumbling about him being a weakling and desperately needing a woman. 'That way you will have to take care after someone instead of acting like a baby to make a woman pampering you.'

Diego couldn't resist bringing up Zorro in his defence, 'pray tell me what would be the key to be more like Zorro?'

With a warning edge Victoria voiced her thoughts on Diego's behaviour, 'it would make me wonder how Zorro will act, if he finally had his woman to take care after.'

Nonplussed Diego watched his father walking away from the library. Victoria obviously waited for him to react on the subject.

'Being a hero doesn't mean one is also indestructible,' Diego avoided her silent question, 'my guess Zorro will also have his bad days and not being able to do more than just have a good piece of relaxation.'

At Victoria's incredulous look, he added, 'although, I am sure he would like being fussed over like a baby by your good care as much as I do.'

The end

_-Z-_

_Thank you some much for reading. As it was fun for me to write this story, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much. I appreciate your reviews, they have encouraged me to go back to my other stories and finish them. I even have many new ideas for new stories, but first I promised myself, and hereby you, to finish before starting new ones. Take care to you all! _


End file.
